


I Wanna Hold Your Hand 我想握着你的手

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RuHana - Freeform, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 全文的私设情节是流哥在高中郊游时出过事，有过濒死体验。本来想私设基因改造但是觉得违反伦理所以删掉了。看多了原著向的高中酷哥爱情日常甜，我也想看看其它平行世界里流哥的样子。不同的人对于一样的情节可能都会有不同的理解和态度。创作是在自己精心表达和为大家创造愉快阅读体验之间不断寻找平衡的、有趣而充实的过程。之前的最后一章我先删除了，会根据情节发展贴在合适的位置。需要看的朋友可以去我的老福特。
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prelude 前传

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇算是流哥爸妈的前传，交代一些跟后续情节有关的内容。跟原著和流花没有那么大关系。

流川绫香盯着窗外的暮色发呆。  
远方的群山下是低矮的房屋和纵横交错的公路，戴上眼镜可以看清对面的事务所和楼下缓慢行驶的车流。视线移到高楼后边的球场的时候，手机铃声响了，她马上扭过头去看手机。  
“到了。”  
她按下Ctrl+S，合上笔记本电脑放进双肩包，小跑着进了电梯间，还没出大楼就看到丈夫的丰田停在门口。  
“你今天早了半个小时。”她拉开车门坐进副驾。  
“嗯，今天的组会和实验都挺顺利的，没遇到什么大问题。”流川隼人把烟头按在烟灰缸里，“你呢？”  
“烦得不行，”她把头倒在靠枕上，“开了一天会，那篇寄养家庭的新闻还是没有写完。很多资料要查，下周还得去几个学区采访老师。教育系统的问题太多了！”  
“什么问题？”  
“不说了，一两句话也说不清楚，影响心情。”她拧开广播，不停地切换着频道，“都在播新闻！”  
“嗯，不说了，先去吃饭。”他关掉广播，从包里抽出一盘CD，取出光碟放进播放机，“刚买的。”  
“什么？”她拿起CD盒看了看，“Oops! I did it again.”

周五傍晚的西好莱坞喧闹起来。隼人在堵车的时候瞄了一眼妻子，她翘起长腿摇下车窗，把胳膊搭在窗户上哼了起来。  
“这个好听！”她扭过头来，嘴角上扬。微风吹起了她的黑色卷发，露出了分明的五官。长睫毛下的视线在飞驰而过的霓虹灯之间游移着，“周末想去看电影吗？”  
“电影的话，组里的埃里克跟我强烈推荐《碟中谍2》，当然我们明天可以再看看别的。”  
“好啊，跟你一起干什么我都高兴。”  
隼人是在大一的一次辩论会上认识绫香的。那天他正准备按照计划去图书馆复习植物生物学，在路上被室友叫住去听校际辩论会。正方一辩刚说出“人更应该追求想要的”，他便被对方那张锋利的脸和一针见血的辩词吸引了。他听完了整场辩论会，逆着涌出礼堂的人流跑到舞台上，鼓起勇气介绍了自己并和她互换了联系方式。接下来的几周，两人发现虽然彼此所学专业不同，但都热爱户外运动。两人很快便开始交往，本科毕业不久就结了婚。  
“嘿，变灯了。”绫香敲了敲方向盘，“专心开车，别看我。”  
“你的眼睛很好看。”隼人扭过头。  
“我全身都很好看。”

过了几个红灯，丰田在一家装修考究的餐厅门口停了下来。隼人报上预订的姓氏，两人穿过幽静的走廊，来到装饰着水晶吊灯的大厅。  
“特别菜单，主菜要牛排，谢谢。”  
“今天这么正式吗？”绫香脱下深红色的风衣，放在沙发上。  
“想告诉你一个好消息。”菜单后面的人掩不住笑意。  
“什么？”她身子前倾，黑色眼眸和烛光一起闪烁着。  
“我的第二篇论文通过审核了，今年估计可以发表。”  
“真的吗！”  
“嗯。下周会见到一位冷泉港的教授，我想问问他有没有暑期研究的机会。”  
“冷泉港，”她掏出笔记本电脑开始搜索，“在东岸吗？”  
“嗯，在纽约州的长岛。不过我也想看看加州的机会，到时候再说。”  
“冷泉港实验室的研究设备是很先进的，如果那里有机会也很值得去。不论如何，为你高兴！”两人举杯。  
“其实，我还在想一个问题，是不是毕业后去业界工作比较好。那样薪水更多，我们可以换一套更大的房子。”  
“我觉得研究所的氛围更好，比房子大小重要。”  
“如果我们之后要孩子的话……”他放下餐叉，轻柔地抚摸她的手，从关节到戒指再到指腹, “想给他一个很好的环境。”  
“也是。那么学区也得仔细查一查。”她也脱下高跟鞋，脚趾沿着他的双腿蹭着。  
“对了，孩子的名字我也已经想好了。”  
“嗯？”  
“女孩就叫树，男孩就叫枫。”  
“这么简单的名字吗！”小腿上的动作突然停住了。  
“很美丽的名字，生命之树。”  
“这个解读倒是很特别。”她放下餐刀握住了他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直在想流哥和花花是在怎样的家庭中成长起来的。去年和一位流命三次元朋友聊流哥的爸妈可能会是什么样的（从她那里我还知道了流我这种骚气的cp，虽然她粉SD里另一对热门cp，但因为在线下认识多年了所以能够平和理性地去交流，有这样的朋友深感幸运）。我想能热烈地、健康地去爱的人，一定也成长在有爱的家庭。


	2. 箱根

“跟大家宣布一件事！”宫城队长喊所有部员集合，“前几天我跟阿彩算了算篮球部今年剩余的经费，我准备这周末组织咱们部集体出去玩，你们对地点有什么想法吗？”  
“美国吧。”流川对旁边的樱木小声说。  
“夏威夷！”樱木对队长大声说道。  
“我们还没有那么多经费！”队长给他一记爆栗，“IH能得冠军的话倒是有可能”。  
“芦之湖。”三井推开体育馆的门走了进来。  
“前辈什么时候又来部里了。”  
“不可爱的后辈不欢迎我吗？我现在申请美国学校的事情基本上确定下来了，我是来为部里做贡献的。对吧，樱木？”樱木朝他点了点头。  
“我小时候和爸妈去过几次，春天去很合适，离咱们也不远。”三井一边说着一边从手机里找出攻略给宫城和部员们看。  
“不错，景点多，价格也合理。”宫城和彩子划着手机，“有人有不同意见吗？”宫城把部员扫视一遍，“那就这样定了，我们这周六上午9点准时在校门口集合。”  
“8点还是9点？”流川小声问樱木。  
“再说一遍，是9点，定9点是因为我知道你们很多人起不来！”  
“就是《头文字D》的那个湖吗？”  
“没错。狐狸，一会儿我要和小三练一会儿三分球，你要不要先回去？”  
“我要自己加练。”流川拍了拍球，在旁边的场地开始练习投篮。

周六早晨流川是被不断响起的手机和门铃一起叫醒的。一看手机，8点05了，7点的三个闹钟全都被他神不知鬼不觉地按了下去。  
“快起床了狐狸！迟到了要被队长罚的。”  
流川飞速洗漱完穿好衣服出门的时候，樱木刚提着两份早餐从楼下便利店出来。“给饿狐狸专门买了早餐，免得有人跟不上队伍。快感谢我！”  
“……谢谢。”流川接过饭团吞了几口，看了一眼手机，“来不及坐电车了，骑车会快一点。我知道哪条路近，快坐上来。”  
坐上了低矮的女式单车后座，樱木调整了几次姿势都没放好腿。流川已经开始加速骑行，“别只抓我衣服，一会儿你会摔下去的。扶着我腰。”  
“啊？！”  
“快点。”  
樱木听出流川的语气变了，眼看要迟到了，他只好去抓着流川的腰。流川经过了几个狭窄的路口，樱木吓得惊叫出来。到达学校门口，流川喘着气拿出手机，8点59。樱木从后座上跳了下来，从塑料袋里拿出散架的饭团和洒出来的咖啡，“我省下去迪士尼乐园的钱了。”  
部员们朝他们招手，“就差你俩了！”  
两人汇合后，大部队便坐上江之岛线去往藤泽。在藤泽站换乘湘南新宿线到小田原，买好两天的周游券，再乘坐公交车从小田原到箱根园，便到达了芦之湖。

下车后三井带路，大家来到一家评价很高的料理店。部员们纷纷称赞心里期望的肉和菜都有，只有宫城皱着眉头。  
“怎么变成多云了，昨天的天气预报明明说是晴天。”  
“你在担心这个啊，”彩子接过手机，“下午先乘海盗船吧，明天再去大涌谷，那里也可以看到富士山！让大家晚上自由活动，早点休息就行，明天上午早点出发。”  
“好的，阿彩。”宫城的脸上恢复了笑容。  
吃完午饭，一行人步行前往预订的酒店。樱木吩咐流川去领两人的房卡，他去自动售货机买两杯咖啡。服务生问流川，“两位需要私人汤屋吗？”  
“我问问，樱木……”  
“嗯？私汤？不错哎，我还没有泡过，狐狸你想试一下吗？”  
“好。”  
“请帮我们办理一下吧！”  
“好的，45分钟2000yen，帮您预约到晚上8点到8点45，请按照卡片上的时间到指定地点。”

进入房间放下背包，部员们集合出发去元箱根港坐海贼观光船。  
“我们今天乘坐的是‘女王芦之湖’号，它是以‘带来心跳的游轮’为理念建造的。各位如果仔细观察你们所坐的沙发，会发现每个沙发的设计和颜色全部不同。如果你们抬起头来还会发现，墙壁和天花板也没有相同的设计……”导游姐姐微笑着介绍二层船舱的设施。等她走了过去，樱木推了推流川，“我们到展望台上看看吧。”  
流川跟着樱木上到了四层展望台。风有点大，他抓紧了金黄色的栏杆。中午的云层已经散去，天空再次放晴，周围的山景尽收眼底。  
“快看，”樱木拍了拍他，他顺着樱木的视线看过去。清澈蔚蓝的芦之湖上，橘红色鸟居伫立在右手边的山丘之前，远处银白色的富士山完美呈现。流川掏出手机转动着屏幕摄影，转了一圈后对准了蓝天下的红发青年。他也一直盯着流川的镜头，“狐狸，你看，果然提前上来是正确的吧！”  
十几分钟后，展望台上的人逐渐多了起来。流川转过头来注视着樱木。他戴上墨镜不断地摆着造型，用前置镜头拍了几张都不满意，流川伸出手问他要手机，“我给你拍？”  
“好啊。”  
流川选准了背景，对好焦按下快门。“再来几张，”樱木也换了两三个姿势。  
“好了，你看看。”  
“真不错！又有鸟居又有富士山。关键的是本天才还很帅！”  
“照相也要像投篮一样选好角度。”  
“你们找的这个位置好！”三井走了过来。他把刚上观景台的宫城和彩子也叫来，建议五人在富士山前合影留念。  
“希望明年可以去夏威夷！”  
“白痴。”  
“你们一定可以的！”  
“是啊，三井前辈！对吧，良田？”  
“嗯！”


	3. 大涌谷

回到酒店用完晚餐后，桑田和石井等人发现休息区的桌球台空着，便问前台借了球拍打起了桌球。  
“你们打桌球也打得这么好！”宫城和彩子看得目不转睛。  
“是你学弟哎，狐狸。”樱木也在后排看呆了。“太有才华了！”  
“你不是也会柔道吗。”  
“我的心里只有篮球。”  
“回去吗？我想玩你的Switch。”流川看了看墙上的挂钟，离私汤还有一个多小时。  
“樱木，去买酒吗？”三井站在酒店门口喊他，“我查过了，离这里三分钟有家罗森。”  
“我想先回去休息了，你帮我带吧！要跟你一样的。”  
“要朝日。”流川小声说。  
“啊，小三等一下！要两罐朝日吧。我改变主意了。”  
“行。”三井笑着走了出去。走进便利店，他对着冷柜发呆，“你要朝日，我要什么呢？明明是你跟我说朝日太苦，还是惠比寿最好喝啊。你们年轻人，真是一天一个想法。”

“你只剩一条命了，但你能过这关。”流川一边嚼着面包一边看着屏幕，他早在几轮之前就被打败出局。  
“是吗？那就不玩了！”樱木把手柄扔在床上关了主机，“我们预定的时间快到了。走吗？”  
“等我一下，我回一下我姐的消息，你先去。”  
“好。记得把那个毛巾的篮子带过来。”  
流川脱下衣服进入卫浴的时候，发现樱木在冲澡。“冷吗？”他径直走到了樱木的身旁。  
樱木稍微躲开了一点，但离开热水让他冷得发抖，他又退了回来。多了一个人确实暖和了一些，他又洗了一会儿，说“我先过去了。”  
“好。”  
过了几分钟流川也走出淋浴间，呈现在眼前的是木质的露天汤屋，氤氲的水汽掩映着红发青年和他放松的身体。他走进热汤坐下，安静地看着对面人的侧脸和五官。他球场上的气势他再熟悉不过，他球场下普通又不普通的一面在这一年也被他逐渐熟悉起来。  
“狐狸以前来过芦之湖这样的地方吗？”樱木扭过了头。  
“没有。”  
“哦，你去的都是美国的景点。”  
“我小时候确实在洛杉矶，但我没有经常出去玩。”  
“你爸妈周末没有带你去过环球影城，迪士尼乐园，或者圣塔莫妮卡海滩吗？”  
“爸爸周末在社区大学兼职教课，妈妈也自己参加写作相关的培训，他们挣钱养家很辛苦。”  
“这样啊。你爸妈很爱你。”  
“你有来过这样的地方吗？”  
“没有。以后有机会想去更远的地方看看。”樱木扭过头注视着面前那片幽静的竹林，漆黑的天上是数不尽的繁星。

第二天早晨用完丰盛的早餐，一行人便出发前往大涌谷。  
“最深入的玩法就是循着‘自然研究路’走到最靠近喷烟的地方。”三井读着手机上的攻略，“火山喷气里含有硫化氢、二氧化硫等刺激物，呼吸道和心脏不好的人要注意。”  
“好啊，那我们去自然研究路吧。”宫城清点人数，示意大家跟上。一路上有缆车和富士山相伴，樱木戳了戳流川，“看，芦之湖。”  
流川沿着樱木指的方向眺望，蓝宝石一样的芦之湖被群山环绕着。“以后想在这里竞速。你也要来。”  
沿着自然研究路上坡的时候，樱木突然在灌木后发现一条小路，“我发现那条路离最高点更近哎。”看到两位穿着工作服的大叔站在路边，他便跑去问，“大叔，请问这条路能走吗？”两人点了点头，樱木便三步并作两步跑了上去。  
三井和宫城一边喊着“等等”一边费力地赶上，前面的流川也紧跟在樱木后面。上坡的时候只顾着看前边的樱木，他不小心绊了一跤，从山坡上跌了下去。  
意识消失前，他的眼前浮现着花道扭过来的脸，他睁大双眼喊着什么，和全国大赛对丰玉时一模一样……

等他再次睁开双眼，他发现自己躺在一片薰衣草花海中，眼前是轮廓清晰的雪山和万里无云的蓝天。似乎不是箱根，他眯起眼站了起来。用双脚在花丛中开拓出一条窄路，他来到一片湖泊。对岸是一座尖顶顶教堂，他沿着湖畔的树荫走着，一座棕红色的小木屋出现在他的右侧。  
门口的躺椅上，有个老人戴着太阳镜在休息。流川走近了定睛一看——是自己六年级时病逝的爷爷。  
“……爷爷？”  
“喔，是小枫啊。你怎么来了？”  
“我不知道。”  
“没想到你来得这么早。既然你来了，跟我在附近走走？”  
“好。”  
两人沿着河流走着，来到一座瀑布，在旁边的岩石上坐下。  
“我喜欢这个瀑布，它让我想到以前的很多事情。对了，你爸妈最近怎么样？树呢？”  
“爸妈还是很忙。树去纽约读大学了，学的是应用数学。”流川托着头盯着远处的湍流。  
“我记得她从小就很对数字很敏感。每次跟我提到数学，她的眼睛都闪着光，就像你跟我说你的篮球比赛一样。你现在对未来有什么想法？”  
“想去NBA。”  
“我要善意地提醒你，NBA竞争很激烈。不过能做自己喜欢的事是最开心的，我支持你。”  
两人又在瀑布下坐了一会儿，原路回到小木屋。“进去看看吧。”  
流川拉开门走了进去。并不是爷爷说的一间屋子，而是一道看不清周围的黑暗长廊。起初周围非常狭窄，他不得不弯下腰。走了十几步后，眼前突然被照亮，他闭上双眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被困在家里的日子，想到不久的以后出去玩的计划，会很开心地期待吧。  
> 希望疫情尽快过去，我真的很想夏天去美国玩，和朋友们获得新的灵感和人生体验。


	4. 树

“终于到了！”樱木一路小跑上了五层，却在病房门口突然停住了脚步。  
周日是他和医生确认好的探视流川的时间。他定了早晨九点的闹钟，换乘了三次电车，终于来到了横滨的医院，病房里却坐了一位陌生的女人。阳光下看不清她的侧脸，只看到黑色过肩的直发和剪裁利落的衬衫。探视时间和病房位置明明只有篮球部的人知道，樱木皱了皱眉头。难道是……  
察觉到门口的动静，女人扭过头站起身。“你是樱木君吧？我是流川树，小枫的姐姐。我常听小枫提到你。”她伸出手。  
“……啊，原来是这样，我以为是我搞错了。”樱木松了口气跟她握手，“果然一家人长得都好高。”  
“爸妈确实都比较高。叫我树就行，不然和小枫弄混了。抱歉突然来了，昨天从医院得知小枫的消息，爸妈不方便回国。我是上午从东京开车来的。”  
“树君，应该抱歉的是我！发生了这种事情，让您和您的爸妈担心，我真的……”  
“樱木君不用抱歉！”树拦住了弯腰弯到一半的樱木，“医生说他已经没有生命危险了。这件事完全是因为小枫自己不看路！我说过他很多遍，别一边走路骑车一边睡觉，他从来都不长记性！我像他这么大的时候，每天三点睡七点起都不困，所以我真的不明白他怎么那么缺觉！”她的裤子口袋震动起来，“啊，抱歉，我出去接一下电话。”树起身走出病房，“史密斯教授您好……”

樱木拉近椅子坐下，盯着病床上的流川。平时就白皙的脸，现在更加没有血色。翻看医生留在病床旁边的记录，连续三天都是昏迷。他又轻轻握住流川的手，温度比平时更低。  
“狐狸，你爸妈现在在美国做什么？你们一家人都这么拼命吗？你还有很多事情没有给我讲过，我给你讲讲我的事情吧。我这几天都没有睡好，一闭上眼就能看到你摔下去的样子。昨天四点才睡着，虽然今天是九点起的，还是有点困。我真的不应该走那条小路，小三和良田都在后面喊我了，我却只顾着自己，没有去关注你，还让你的家人担心，真的对不起。你快点好起来，等你出院后，你有什么想要的我都可以去买给你，你有什么要求我都尽量满足。”  
“真的谢谢樱木君。”树打完电话回到了病床前，“樱木君不必自责，是小枫一直在给你们添麻烦。十一点多了，一起去附近吃顿午饭吗？”  
“啊，这个……”  
“我坚持要谢谢你关照小枫。你从家里赶来，也要一个多小时吧。”  
“我是应该的，那如果树君不麻烦的话……”  
“既然在横滨，我们吃中华料理吧！”树飞速地划着APP，“樱木君吃过‘皇朝’吗？”  
“没有，平时挺忙的，不经常出来玩……”  
“好，那就这家吧！对了，樱木君，我加你line好友，之后你去东京或者纽约都可以联系我，我知道很多不错的秘密餐厅和景点哦。”  
“啊，好的。”

两人出了医院走进停车场，湖蓝色的凯美瑞开了五六分钟便到达了中华街。在右手边的大招牌门口停下，接近中午的店铺有些拥挤，服务生递上菜单和笔。  
“那我就先点几道人气的菜？”树一边说着一边勾了几道菜，“樱木君有什么很想吃的吗？”  
“来一份肉包吧。”  
“已经选上了。我觉得咱们得三份才够。”她笑了笑，“先这样。”  
“树君在东京读大学吗？”  
“在纽约，专业是应用数学。不过现在是春假，我回东京找一些历史选修课需要的资料，顺便找一位教授，就是刚才打电话的史密斯。我帮他做了一些数据分析工作，希望能获得他的推荐信。”  
“数学啊，听起来很厉害。”  
“数学和篮球，看起来是完全不同的两件事。不过只要每天练习，就会成为本能。对吧，樱木君？”  
“是的！”  
“小枫跟我讲过你的很多故事，包括你投篮两万次和全国大赛上跟他的配合，还给我看了你的照片。他讲到你的时候总是很开心，我是真的觉得你很厉害。所以在病房门口发现你的那一刻，我一眼就认出来了。”  
“啊，是吗……”樱木一边笑着一边挠了挠头。  
“而篮球部对于小枫是怎样的存在呢，樱木君也应该是最清楚的。这个烧茄子特别好吃，樱木君尝尝。”树把烧茄子往樱木的方向推了推，“樱木君可能不知道，但小枫上了高中后更加拼命了，像是变了一个人，有时候我会很担心他。妈妈和我一直跟他说，你一定要把你那奇怪的性格改一改，对同学老师们礼貌些！大学和社会上的很多事情都是要团队力量才能完成的，一个人的力量是有限的，我不知道他明不明白。”  
“我想狐狸是明白的，只是脾气有点差……”  
“是吧，小枫的性格像了爸爸！要是像妈妈就好了，就是我这样。”  
“啊，果然是这样。”樱木一边吃着煎饺一边想着流川和陌生人有说有笑的样子，想了半天都没想出来。“树君点的菜果然都很好吃！我大概想到树君的妈妈是怎样的人了。”  
“是啊。听小枫说你也想去美国，你要是以后去的话，有机会能见到她就最好了，我想你俩应该会很聊得来。总之，今天能够见到樱木君，很幸运，我也特别高兴。不好意思，再要一盘煎饺！”  
“我也再要一笼小笼包！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得流川家都是像猫科动物一样很敏锐的人——不论是在自己擅长的领域，还是对喜欢的人。


	5. 樱木老师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章重情节连贯，个人认为是没什么甜糖的一章。

流川再次睁开双眼时，发现自己正躺在休息室的沙发上。身边的桌上摆着空的披萨盒和没喝完的可乐罐，墙上贴着这几个月的专家讲座。他坐起来忍着全身的酸痛挪到窗边，零星的小雨从灰色的天空飘落，没拿伞的学生戴起帽子形色匆匆。  
走出休息室，他的视线在走廊两侧的办公室游移。透过玻璃，他看到办公室基本都是空的。走廊尽头的那一扇门虚掩着，门外挂着三个标签，第一个写着樱木花道的姓名。流川凑近了门缝，室内的红发男人背对着他，戴着耳机浏览着网页。  
“……你最近看新闻了吗？南极的温度达到20度，创几十年来的历史新高！我很认真地在怀疑人类会不会在我们这一代灭绝。……那倒是，不过我还是觉得很严重。……不知道日本会不会沉没，如果日本不安全的话你要不要来美国发展？……哈哈，我明白的，你不会离开家人的。……什么？小胡子二婚了？和谁？……大家果然都有了家庭。……我？我还没有准备好。……别人能降低要求，我可不能。你能和长得不漂亮的人sex吗？……不是，洋平你信我，我真的不是还没走出来！我只是还没遇到那个最合适的人……”  
红发男人开心得说个不停，流川叹了口气，使劲敲了敲门。  
“打扰了，请问您是樱木老师吗……”  
男人不说话了，转过头来注视着他。流川稍微推开门，看清了对面男人的脸：金色边框的飞行员眼镜后面，琥珀色的眼眸闪烁着。他的嘴微微张着，过了几秒才对着麦克风说了一句“洋平，我有个学生来了，待会儿再聊。”他摘下耳机，“我是樱木老师，你有什么问题？进来坐吧。”  
流川走进办公室，视线依次落在室内的物品上。左手边是一个书架，上面放着几本书，比较厚的是康复科学和体育管理。下面一层是几个奖杯，顶层则放着一个大相框——穿着正装的樱木老师和篮球队队员们高举奖杯。

“这样问您可能有点奇怪，但您是否认识一个叫流川枫的学生……”  
“学生？咱们学校的吗？我在校内通讯录里查查。”他登录学校系统，输入姓名点击查询，“没有结果，看来不是个常见的名字，虽然我以前认识一个跟他重名的人。”他又打开谷歌粘贴姓名，浏览了几页结果，“你说的是不是我认识的那个之前在NBA的流川枫？初中在富丘，高中在湘北的那个？”  
“是的。”  
“他七年前已经自杀了。”樱木摘下眼镜，站起来望着窗外的高楼。  
“什么，死了……您知道他是怎么死的吗……”  
“百科上写得很清楚，”樱木示意流川坐到电脑面前继续读下去，“因为腿伤和精神问题从NBA提前退役，之后换了教练和顾问的工作。圣诞节从金门大桥跳下自杀。他生前的同事认为他是由于压力过大而自杀，也有传言说他是被生前担任成员的圣地亚哥州立大学董事会谋杀，但董事会当天就否认了这一指控。”  
流川睁大眼睛盯着屏幕，一个字都没能说出来。  
“有时候我真的不知道他是怎么想的。近三十年来我们虽然在管理水平和球员质量上都取得了很大进步，但和欧洲美国还有相当一段距离。客观情况就是我们并没有种族优势，他在NBA那么多年难道没明白这一点吗？所以为什么要给自己那么多压力？为什么要这样让关心他的人伤心？”  
“听说您跟他是同学。”  
“我跟狐狸确实在一所高中，不过高二下学期他转学到美国了。我入读体大的时候他已经在美国打篮球了，他也很少联系我们。我以为我和他当过两年队友就看懂了他，可是事实证明谁都不懂他，没有人能阻止他！没有人！！”  
“您曾经尝试过吗……”  
“是啊！他刚去美国的时候，我给他发过很长的消息。我知道他爸妈都很忙，我跟他说有什么困难一定要跟我说，我和朋友们一定可以帮他想解决办法。”  
“您……真的很温柔体贴。”  
“可是没有意义。消息显示已读，但他从来不回。他是觉得我们都配不上帮助他吗！”  
“呃，我想并不是那样，也许他本人背负着无法出口的秘密……”  
“也许吧。总之，不管他本人怎么想的，我们都不会再知道了。抱歉，失礼了，我不应该在你面前讲这些老故事。”  
“没有，是我失礼了，我跟您都不是很熟，就来问您关于他的事情。”  
“解答学生的问题是我的职责。话说，你为什么会对他的事情感兴趣？”  
“在写体育发展的论文……”流川突然站了起来。掩上门之前，他瞥到樱木从桌边抽了一张面巾纸低下头去，过了几分钟他才重新戴上耳机。  
“我回来了，洋平，让你等那么久。……你绝对不知道我刚才遇到了什么，我现在简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。……刚才有个学生来找我，问我狐狸的事情。他真的长得好像狐狸，眉毛和眼睛都像。距离高中已经多少年了……都二十多年了吧。唉。”


	6. 梦中再见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-4章由于最近三次元忙碌所以尚未完成，但因为情人节所以先把第5章补完发出来，此章较长，也可以单独阅读。不是BE。*  
> 2-4章的大概情节是流哥在大涌谷摔了下去，进入了一个濒死才能看到的异次元世界。在这个世界里他遇到了三十多岁的樱木，他现在在纽约一所学校里工作，他说流川几年前已经自杀了。

流川说了句“谢谢”就关上门退出了办公室，托着头瘫倒在墙边。  
“……眉毛和眼睛都像，距离高中已经多少年了……都二十多年了吧，哎。洋平，你还记得狐狸刚去世的时候吗？好几家媒体都说他是被女人谋杀的，可是以我对他的了解，我很相信他根本不是那样的人！我为什么今天要看到跟他那么像的学生，现在我整个人都乱了。”  
樱木老师继续和电话对面的人聊着。他的五官再次清晰地呈现在流川眼前，流川却从未听到过这愈发颤抖的声音。他握紧拳头转过身，推开了樱木的门。  
“樱木老师。”  
“嗯？你还有什么问题吗？”樱木放下耳机注视着流川。  
“你在和光中学表白被拒绝50次。”  
樱木睁大了眼睛，“你……”  
“三井寿毕业前经常去体育馆和小球场教你三分球。”  
“你怎么……”  
“高二的时候你买了switch，里面装了三个游戏，分别是塞尔达、我的世界和守望先锋。守望先锋是和翔阳练习赛的那晚，我在你家，我们对着热门榜单买的，但你最爱玩的还是塞尔达。”流川把樱木放倒在办公桌上。  
感受着对方温热的鼻息，樱木对上了长睫毛下锋利的眼神。  
“我是从高一芦之湖那次旅行来的……”见樱木看呆了，流川趁机解开樱木衬衫的扣子。解到第二个扣子的时候，他的手腕被樱木轻轻扳开。  
“等等，流川，你现在满17岁**了吗？证件给我看看，我不想让我们犯罪。”  
流川放下背包，从内袋里摸出证件。  
“流川枫，2008年1月1日出生。你满17岁了。可是在这里不太合适，”樱木系好扣子从办公桌上坐了起来，“回我家吧。”

樱木带着流川下了楼，靠着教学楼的一排停车位里只有一辆纯黑色的丰田凯美瑞。  
“今天尼克斯对奇才，我有好几个同事都去看了。”樱木打开车门坐了进去，招手示意流川坐在副驾，给两人系上安全带。  
“你不去吗？”  
“我不去了，我知道尼克斯要输的。”  
樱木掏出手机的时候，听到了旁边人肚子的叫声。  
“吃吗？”樱木伸手去够后座的双肩包，从包里掏出两三条巧克力递给流川。他自己又从流川手里拿回一条，“我最喜欢牛奶巧克力。”流川拿了一条榛果的，把黑巧克力放了回去。  
“你是从高二穿越来的，那你会像电影里一样突然消失吗？”  
“应该不会。”  
“虽然你突然消失了我也不会惊讶。”樱木发动车子开出西125街，沿着哈德逊河行驶着。对面是青翠的泽西岛，几栋建筑点缀其中。  
“樱木老师……大学后我和你很少联系吗？”  
“你还是叫我樱木吧，叫我老师感觉怪怪的。嗯，你很少回复消息。你都没有在高中同学群里，你也不发动态。虽然我知道你在美国很忙。总之，我从同学那里也听过很多关于你的传言，但是我都不信。你怎么可能是他们说的那种人。”  
“比如说？”  
“你还小，不要知道比较好。”樱木从方向盘上抽出右手摸了摸流川的头，流川哼了一声任由他抚摸着。

在西54街拐了两道弯，周围逐渐喧闹起来，中城的世界贸易中心一号楼清晰可见。  
“樱木，你什么时候来纽约的？”流川扭过头注视着樱木的侧脸。  
“七年前吧。想换个环境，想认识更多人。”  
流川注意到方向盘上那双骨节分明的手，“你没有结婚吗？”  
“直接询问隐私是很不礼貌的行为，不过我没有。”  
“你有过……”  
“我操，为什么下午四点就开始堵车了！”樱木猛敲方向盘。  
流川看了看导航，“西23街两车相撞。”  
“唉，你不要学我爆粗。”樱木看了看流川，一边鸣笛一边叹着气。  
“你平时上班要多久？”  
“半个多小时吧，我觉得这是最合适的距离。”

车子花了几分钟缓慢移动到西21街，又拐了四个弯，在汤普森街的一栋两层公寓楼底停下。樱木拧动钥匙让流川进入大门，他脱下外套放在衣帽架上，“一楼是客厅和厨房，二楼是书房和卧室”。  
房子的设计非常简约，鞋子和衣服都是偏运动的统一风格，没有第二个人居住的痕迹。流川走到餐桌旁端详着那束盛开的水仙，“谁送的？”  
“我学生！跟你说过了，我没有结婚，也没有在和谁交往。你喝点什么？”樱木弯下腰打开冰箱，落日的余晖透过百叶窗勾勒出来他金色的的腰线和臀线。流川挑出一罐朝日生啤，喝了几口便上二楼参观。书房里的书架上摆着很多漫画和照片，角落里是一台跑步机。  
“你要洗澡的话，我给你找了几件衣服，放浴室了，将就穿吧。”樱木在卧室里喊。  
“尺码正合适。”  
听到流川进入浴室开始洗澡，樱木拉上百叶窗躺在床上，脑海里浮现着芦之湖旅行的细节。

十几分钟后流川从浴室里出来了。他摘下樱木的眼镜自己戴上，“你近视吗？”  
“没有度数的，我只是觉得这个镜框比较帅。”  
“嗯。”流川把镜框放在床头柜上，打开了下面的抽屉，手伸进不同牌子的润滑液和安全套翻找着。似乎是翻到形状奇怪的东西，他拿了出来，是一根震动棒。  
“不允许我自己解决啊！”樱木皱起眉头盯着他。  
“哦。”他撕下一个安全套，套在自己的性器上。  
樱木扭过身子趴在床上，“这样容易一点”。  
感觉到流川只在他屁股外围涂着润滑，他问流川要回润滑液挤在自己手上，手指伸进去搅动着。他示意流川躺下，自己坐上去慢慢地扭动，双手一边玩弄着自己的乳首，抓住流川的手放了上去，“这样更舒服……嗯，学得挺快……”感觉到自己身体里的节奏加快了，樱木把腿再往外张，方便流川进入得更深。“再往里捅……枫……”

樱木睁开眼的时候，天已经全黑了。他坐起来开了灯，流川伸手挡住了眼睛。  
“我，可以看你的照片吗？”流川换了个姿势坐在床上，指着樱木的手机。  
“哦，看吧。不过手机上只有这三年的，更早的就没有了。你先看，我去洗澡。”  
“输一下密码？”  
“0101。”樱木在浴室里喊。  
太简单了。流川解锁了手机，进入相册浏览着。天空和高楼，中央公园里的日出和日落。领养中心的蓝猫，精心摆盘的一日三餐。读的书和看的电影，尼克斯和洋基队的比赛。篮球场上的学生和同事们，下班后一起喝酒的朋友。  
“你的相册里没有我。”他对洗完澡出来的樱木说。  
“当然没有你了，你现在拍一张留给我吧。留下来吃晚饭吗？”樱木拉开百叶窗望着远处灯光闪耀的夜景，“我做烤鱼和炒菜。”  
“好。”  
“我还会再见到你吗？”樱木回到床边，把手伸进流川的头发梳理着。  
“一定会的。等我。”他把头伏在樱木的胸前，用力地感受着他的心跳。

Baby I don't die without you by my side  
As long as you return into these arms that burn  
Baby I won't die just take a look inside  
Into these eyes that burn, come to these arms that yearn

I won’t die, if you leave me high  
I won’t die if you are not by my side

And the truth hurts because the truth is all there is  
And the truth hurts because the truth is all there is  
You can’t hide from the truth, cause the truth is all there is  
You can’t hide from the truth, cause the truth is all there is……

—The Truth, Handsome Boy Modeling School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我认为不是BE的原因是这个平行世界是流哥幻想中的。这个世界中的行为会驱使他会回到之前的平行世界对自己的行为做出改变。  
> **纽约州的合法性行为年龄是17岁。


	7. 过去的你

再次醒过来的时候，流川发觉自己躺在街心花园里喷泉对面的长椅。几个玩滑板的少年和少女不断从他身边经过，他赶紧摸了摸背包和口袋，幸好手机证件和钱包都在。  
他努力回忆失去意识之前的事情。和樱木吃完晚饭后，他说他很想留下来一直陪着樱木，但是他得走了，他有很重要的问题要解决。樱木问他是什么问题，他说他不想看到自己的这个结局，他要回去改变未来。樱木惊喜地摸着他的脸说那样真的可以吗，那你赶紧去吧。他俩在门口紧紧地拥抱了一会儿，樱木把他送到十字路口目送他离开。他转过路口突然觉得眼前一黑，刚靠住路边的墙就跪倒了下去。  
从长椅上下来步行到十字路口，他认出斜对面的高楼是爸爸之前所在的生物科技公司。棕黄色的建筑和照片上的一模一样，十年的时间在这个安静的街区没有留下一点痕迹。他深吸了一口气，径直走了进去。  
“您好，请问您需要什么帮助吗？”金色卷发的前台姐姐抬起头，声音甜美。  
“我要找流川隼人。”  
“您的姓名？”  
“流川枫。”  
姐姐拿起座机拨了一个号码。“嗨，流川先生，您有访客到了。……没有登记。……我知道了，那您先忙，再见。”她抬起头，“抱歉，流川先生现在很忙，暂时不方便见您……”  
“我现在就要见他。”流川的身子往前倾了倾，“我是他的儿子。”  
“……好的，我跟他说一下。”她又重新拨通了电话，“嗨，流川先生，还是我。他说他是您的儿子。…………对。……好的。”她放下电话，“请您乘1号电梯到111室找他，电梯在右手边的走廊旁边。”  
“谢谢。”没有理会她的眼神，流川乘坐电梯到了111办公室门口。他把耳朵贴近木门，隐约听到男人说话的声音，但听不清在说什么，他便直接按了门铃。  
“进来。”屋里的人喊了一声，流川打开门。  
男人在左手边的办公桌后面坐着，面前是一扇落地窗，洛城乏善可陈的市中心景色尽收眼底。  
“小枫？”男人瞪大了双眼，电话从手里滑下去掉在桌上。“你怎么长这么大了？”  
“我看到我自杀了。”  
隼人站起来，抬起头注视着自己的儿子，“你是从未来回来的？”  
“我从大涌谷摔了下去，然后我到了另一个世界，那个世界里我已经死了。”流川拿起桌上的华夫饼，“我吃一个，我有十几个小时没有吃东西了。”  
“我们需要好好谈谈。跟我回家。”他接着打了电话，“嗨，安琪拉，我家里临时有点急事，今天就先走了，我明天进系统申请用年假。”

隼人进地库把本田思域开了出来。儿子坐进副驾后就一直盯着手机，一言不发。  
“你让我想起了雅可比变换*，虽然你应该还没有学到那里。你现在多大了？”  
“十七。”  
“那确实没有。在这个世界里，你还是五岁。你这十几年过得还好吗？”  
流川没有回答他，偶尔抬头扫一眼窗外飞驰而过的街道和楼房。他努力回忆着自己小时候在这座城市度过的日子——爸妈经常出差，回家很晚，白天只有保姆玛利亚陪着他。他上的小学是学区里排名前列的，他花一小时都想不出思路的题目，班里的中国同学20分钟就解出来。三年级的时候同学邀请他去篮球场，那是他第一次摸到篮球。他全神贯注地打完了一场比赛，从此和朋友们坚持打篮球直到毕业。  
“我只是想关心你。”车子走走停停，隼人叹了口气点了一根烟。看到儿子按开了车窗，他又赶紧拿出烟灰缸把烟灭了。“你现在十七岁，你一定觉得我是个无趣的爸爸。我像你这么大的时候，喜欢听辩论会，纪念日会和你妈妈去跳舞。可是现在，我甚至抽不出一天陪你去天文馆，去看场球赛。这是我的不好。挣钱养家的不容易，等你长大了会懂。”  
流川从手机屏幕抬起头，注视着旁边的男人。黑发底下藏着几根不易察觉的银丝，清瘦的脸庞依稀有着意气风发的痕迹。不论是侧脸还是十七岁的生活，都是陌生的。  
“但是我和绫香从来没有后悔把你生下来。我希望你以后和一个真正喜欢的人在一起，这样你会有足够的勇气解决很大的困难。”

绫香在书房里写书评，听到丈夫带着客人回来了。她还没来得及出门迎接，就听到摔门声。  
“怎么提前回来了，隼人？……小枫？”  
“小枫是从未来回来的。”  
“啊！”她看了看墙上的挂钟，“那等五岁的小枫从幼儿园回来，两人站在一起不就时空扭曲或者改变未来了嘛。”  
“也许会啊。那别让他们两人在同一个时空出现就好了。不然咱们三人换个地方？”  
“别讨论这个了，我都已经自杀了！我甚至都没有和朋友们认真告别！”  
“什么？”  
流川把从樱木电脑上拍下来的百科图片拿给爸妈看，三个人沉默地坐在茶几旁。  
“我想知道高二以后我到底发生了什么？为什么会有精神问题？为什么会自杀？”  
绫香扶着额头，隼人站了起来不断地绕着圈。  
“你们更不可能知道了。”  
门铃声打破了沉默。玛利亚把小流川从幼儿园接了回来，绫香跟她说今天她可以回去了。  
流川走到了他的面前。“嗨，小枫。”  
对方也没说话，只是张大眼睛嘟起嘴。  
“我是十七岁的你。我想跟你说几句话。”流川蹲下来，扶着他的肩膀。  
“你要说什么？”  
“朋友很重要，你要对周围的人友好。做喜欢的事情，不要给自己那么大压力。爸妈很爱你，以后的生活里也会有很爱你的朋友和恋人。你很棒！加油。我说的这些，你千万别忘了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雅可比变换（https://photos.app.goo.gl/T5VbU7e2GWAGTEhXA），很符合我对时空穿越的想象。


	8. 一起

“樱木君又来了呀，今天也很有元气呢。”藤井护士微笑着从电脑屏幕前抬起头。  
“嗯！今天本来应该是小三来，但是他临时有点事，所以我替他来了。”樱木拿起笔在登记表上写下自己的名字。  
“辛苦了，从你们那过来要一个多小时吧。羡慕流川君有你这样的好朋友。”  
“我主要是考虑我们队的练习没有他可就太没意思了，哈哈哈。”  
樱木坐电梯上了五层，数到左手边的第十一间病房进了门。他把椅子拉近床边坐下，从背包里掏出最新发售的一本MF Ghost读了起来。读到一半的时候，感觉到床上人的手似乎抓了抓他的衣服。他猛地扭过头，流川的双眼稍微睁着，眼神全都聚集在他身上。他吓了一跳，“你醒了！”看到流川合上了眼睛，他又赶紧侧过身子扶着流川的肩膀不停地摇着，“别睡呀！”  
“我几十个小时没睡了。”流川嘴里嘟囔着。  
樱木从他的眼神里读出了一丝不快，手上的动作停止了。“可是你在说什么？你不是这几天一直在昏迷中吗？你现在真的不能睡！我不允许你死！”  
路过的医生听到樱木说的话，在门口停住了，进屋查看了床边的记录。她拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“让流川君睡吧。他现在已经没有生命危险了，再观察几天，下周就能出院了。”  
听到医生的确认，樱木才松了口气坐下，重新翻开漫画。“都怪你突然抓我，我忘记我看到第几页了。”他放下漫画拿起手机，“你姐姐前几天来看你了。”  
“我在这里几天了？”  
“五天。”  
“……她还好吗？”  
“嗯，挺好的。我发现你们流川家的人还真像。对了，你有没有什么想要的东西？”  
“？”  
“本来是开心的旅行，结果被我……”  
“有。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。我会让你知道的。我先睡一会儿。”  
“好。”樱木起身拉上了窗帘。走之前他托着头注视了一会儿流川的脸，病房里只有两人呼吸的声音。

一周后，流川正式出院。他回到体育馆的时候，宫城让大家列队欢迎。  
“良田，你有发现今天有什么不同吗？”训练的时候，彩子问宫城。  
“因为流川回来，大家更有干劲了？”  
“还有！流川学到团队精神了！我数到他传了五次球给樱木。”  
“他们确实不再打架了，这是很好的，可是……”宫城皱着眉头。自从去过芦之湖之后，两人的配合还是说不出的别扭。  
训练完毕，流川抢先换好衣服拿起书包，径直去了天台。躺在地上闭上双眼，他好像又回到了那个雨天。戴着眼镜的樱木老师有些陌生，他一边开车一边说着虽然你突然消失了我也不会惊讶。  
我没有突然消失！他大声说着，樱木老师却没有听到。  
进入樱木老师家的时候，他说，我没在和谁交往。  
“没在”是之前交往过的意思吗？是谁？他哪里比我好了？？流川捶着桌子。  
樱木老师没有理会他，只是自己开了一罐麒麟，滔滔不绝地说着他搬来纽约后的见闻。  
流川再也听不进去了，从椅子上坐起来使劲揪住了他。  
“你突然醒来怪吓人的！快放开我。”樱木的脸突然出现在他的眼前，用力把他的手拿开。“别睡了，回家吧。”  
“先回你家打游戏吗？”  
樱木没有说话，背着他低头走向大门。他快速起身追上樱木，“怎么了？跟我说说。”见樱木没有停下，他又迈了几大步挡在他面前，“看着我，樱木。一起去吃饭吧。”

“樱木今天不开心啊，发生什么了吗？咦，流川也来了。”面馆的老板递上菜单，“要不要尝尝我做的新汤底？还没来得及写到菜单上。”  
“那就来两碗新品，多谢。给他多加一份叉烧和蛋。”流川递上信用卡。  
一碗下肚，樱木的脸上逐渐有了笑容。“好吃！老板给我们再来两碗！”  
“好嘞！”  
“今天下午怎么了？”流川吸着面条。  
“没怎么，就是我们班几个女生突然炸锅了，说什么你确定了下学期要转学到美国，SAT和托福也刷出来了。她们从哪里知道得那么详细的？小宫他们也知道了对吗？只有我不知道？”  
流川犹豫了十几秒，突然放下筷子握紧了樱木的左手。  
“樱木。”  
“？”  
“一起去美国吧。我下学期先转学，你明年直接申请本科。我帮你看过几所公立学校，它们往年录取过条件跟你差不多的同学，费用也不贵。SAT和托福，以我的经验来看，你按照计划复习半年，可以达到录取要求。以你的能力，没问题的。”  
樱木转过头去不说话了。  
“本来想早点跟你说的，但有几个问题还没跟老师确认。我不知道这些信息是谁传播出去的，你也知道我的性格，这么详细的进度我没有告诉过任何人。而且我不是刷出分了，托福我还得再刷一次的。”  
“你……”  
“你在担心什么吗？”  
“我没有担心！我要认真考虑一下。”  
“不急。”流川重新拿起筷子，“暑假有什么安排？”  
“没什么，就准备待在家里。怎么了？”  
“七月在东京有个街头篮球比赛，”他拿出手机找到活动主页给樱木看，“去看看吗？街头篮球，某种程度上比全国大赛还有意思。”  
“我去。能跟我详细讲讲街头篮球和NBA有什么区别吗？”  
“一会儿给你仔细讲。多吃点，第二碗你怎么完全没吃。”

两人回家后在油管上看了一个多小时的街头篮球视频，又打了一个多小时的胡闹厨房。洗漱过后流川先睡了，樱木还睡不着。他翻过身背对着流川，拿起手机打开了Line。  
[洋平，今天下午流川跟我说一起去美国，我超级开心！]  
[是吗，我也为你开心。跟你妈妈说了吗？]  
[还没。我觉得如果我去跟她说，她会支持我的。奖学金我也会去申请。]  
[嗯。你准备去的城市是不是离流川的城市近一点比较好？你知道他准备去哪个城市吗？]  
[我还没问，明天等他醒了问一下。]  
[好啊。他又在你家住下了？]  
[嗯，我俩看了街头篮球的视频，七月准备去东京看比赛。看完视频还玩了Switch的胡闹厨房。我真没想到他在游戏里洗盘子切菜那么快！]  
[篮球员的敏锐。原来他最近是在想这件事啊，我说我最近怎么总觉得他有点奇怪。]  
[是吗？他不是平时都这样吗]  
[哈哈哈哈。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说点最近的个人感受。  
> AO3被墙了。可是坚持创作是一种态度，是忠于自我。特别同意微博上草木清寒老师说的，“同人文学，疲惫生活里的英雄梦想，愿每个故事都有个好结局，每个你爱过的不存于现实生活中的人都有最精彩最丰富的的人生。”所以我还是选择坚持在这里进行简体中文的创作，按照自己的意愿来进行创作，不用顾忌哪里需要打防和谐标记，哪里需要外链。  
> 另一个感受是，这个世界有两种技能是无比重要的，其中一种是英语（另一种是编程）。我还记得16年9月的时候，贴吧里有人说AO3上有一篇特别好看的英文流花，于是我注册了AO3，读了那篇文章，问作者能否翻译成中文，在获得作者同意后翻译了。如果在另一个平行世界里，我的英语没有那么好，或者在现在才知道这篇文章而且无法稳定地翻墙，那么我的快乐，以及读到中文版文章的朋友们的快乐，是不是就不会再存在了呢？  
> 2020年让人意识到人类是那么渺小，没什么是永恒的。AO3被墙的这件事，大概让“守护”一词都多了一层贬义的色彩。我不能“守护”快乐，我只想在这世界里让它持续得更久一些。


	9. 赤坂

樱木抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，留给最后一页两道大题的时间还有30分钟。高中以来，对数学考试的这些大题，他从没报过希望——这一次却有些不同。  
上周五在超市结账的时候，流川突然说“周末一起复习数学吧”。樱木问那样最后会不会变成一起打游戏，对方很坚定地说“我监督你。我考过SAT数学，会有些帮助”。  
回到樱木家，流川从书包里拿出两厚本笔记放在桌上。“先从这些开始。我找我们班数学课代表复印的，她说每次考试的重点都会在里面。”  
樱木挠了挠头，还是深吸了口气翻开笔记。  
“别放弃，坚持把题目读完。”  
“试着用另外的字母表示一下。”  
“像这样画几条辅助线试试。”  
“记住这几道题的图。”  
耳边的声音清晰起来了。果然，只是平时练习的变体啊！想着一定能得几分的，樱木回忆着之前两人仔细分析过的题目，在试卷上写下一步步的思路。  
写到三分之二的时候交卷的铃声响了，他放下笔，看着老师收走试卷。高二的最后一门考试就这样结束了，想到这里他长舒了一口气，收拾好东西走出教室。习惯性地往右看，狐狸没在，他便径直往校门口走去。在车棚瞥到熟悉的身影，原来是高宫和野间。他俩看到樱木，伸手招呼他过来，“花道！倒数第二题你最后算出来是多少？”  
“你俩又对答案！烦人。那道题我没做完。而且这些东西本天才从来都记不住的。早点回去吧。”  
“要等等大楠吗？”  
“对了，我今天不能跟你们一起了，有点别的事情，你们先等他吧。”樱木掏出手机朝着教学楼的方向往回走。  
在门口等了两三分钟，流川才从走廊出来。“我们考场有人没写完，和老师吵起来了。”  
“走吧。”两人走向体育馆，樱木拿着钥匙开了体育用具室的门。他们拿出了昨晚收拾好的行李箱，向车站进发。

傍晚的时候两人坐上了去东京的列车。樱木望着窗外的晚霞说着“真漂亮”，开了一罐可乐仰头喝了几口，回过头时发现流川盯着他看。“我以为你睡了。”  
“花道。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前我在医院昏迷的时候，我去了自己的未来和过去。”  
“是吗，你看到什么了？”  
“我看到我死了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”樱木噗的一声把可乐喷到流川的校服上，“这是我今天听到的最好笑的笑话，你这张狐狸脸讲出来更好笑。说真的，你应该去讲单口相声！我给你的节目起个名字，就叫‘无表情男的内心每天都在上演莎士比亚戏剧’，保准场场爆满！”  
“我是认真的。”流川的眼神变得尖锐起来。  
“那你告诉我，今年哪个队是NBA总冠军？我赢了钱就说明你说的是真的。”  
“我没看到那个。但是我看到了三十多岁的你。你成为了一名带着队员夺冠的教练，你跟我说我已经自杀了，还给我看写着我自杀的百科页面。”  
“怎么会这样……”樱木垂下了头。  
“我也不知道。然后我回到过去，看到了五岁的我。我跟我自己说要加油，我要他千万记得我说的话，我不知道这样会不会改变什么。”  
樱木不说话了。  
“没什么的，不用担心我。”流川低下头去看樱木的表情，随后从包里抽出一张餐巾纸在他的脸上轻轻地擦着。“既然我已经看到了，我一定能想办法避免它在这个世界发生。大家都说梦是反的。”察觉到樱木颤抖着侧过身，流川停下了手里的动作。“还有一个多小时，先休息一会儿吧。”他摸出手机，点开了line。  
[姐]  
[期末考完了？]  
[嗯。你最近在哪呢]  
[在东京的Youtube实习。你不看我发的动态[白眼]]  
[最近太忙了，脸书推特全都没看]  
[忙着刷分和申请？]  
[嗯。你明天晚上有空吗？我和樱木来看比赛，一起吃顿饭]  
[哇，樱木君也来？必须一起吃饭啊。我上周和同事去了一家新开的火锅店，你俩一定喜欢。你俩已经在车上了吗？]  
[嗯]  
[几点到？我去接你们]  
[8点。我俩坐地铁可以直接到酒店，就不麻烦你了，东京太大了]  
[也行，到了跟我说一声。]  
[好]

列车到站的时候，流川发了消息，把樱木叫醒。两人换地铁坐到赤坂见附站，出站后步行两分钟就到了流川之前预订的酒店。  
“夏天是旅游旺季，我订晚了。”流川刷了门卡，一张大床映入两人眼帘。  
“切，你以为我在意这个吗？单人床我还嫌窄。下楼转转？还是你要直接睡了？”  
“下楼看看吧。”  
两人乘坐狭小的电梯回到楼下的小巷，空气中全是啤酒的味道。路过一家小钢珠店，流川问樱木，“去打几局？”  
“不了，我想看看平时没有的东西。狐狸，这里离东京塔近吗？”  
“地铁应该没几站。我跟你一起去。”流川指了指对面的赤坂见附站。  
“你不是一般十点就困得不行吗？”樱木给两人买了票。  
“我也没去过，我想去看看。”  
下到列车层，樱木仔细研究着不同的线路。流川看到有趟列车来了，赶紧把他拉进车厢，在车门旁边找了座位坐下。  
“嗯？是这个方向吗？”樱木一边划着手机一边看屏幕，“笨狐狸，我们方向坐反了！”没有听到流川回答，他扭过头，发现流川闭上了眼睛身子摇晃着，马上要睡倒在旁边的中学男生身上。“净给别人添麻烦！”他站起来把流川的身子换了个方向，让他靠在自己肩膀上，数着到下一站的时间。


	10. 喜欢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花花生日快乐！

“流川，你留一下。”樱木老师挥手叫住了去往更衣室的流川，示意他回到板凳上。“你的所有数据对于一个二年级学生来说都很漂亮，除了一项，你知道是什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“是上场时间。你需要身体素质强化训练，接下来的一周我会跟你一起制订详细的健身计划。”  
“谢谢樱木老师。您今天晚上有空吗？我想请您去喝一杯。”  
“今天晚上……”  
“我一定要感谢您抽空特别为我制订计划。”  
“那好吧。”  
两人进入了学校旁边的酒吧。流川问起樱木第一次打篮球是什么时候，樱木说从高中进入篮球部开始，一边喝酒一边说个不停。他从椅子上滑了下去，流川开车带他回自己家。他把还在嘟囔的樱木推倒在床上，从床边拿过一杯冰水让他漱口。  
“等等，流川！老师和学生不应该……”喝过几口冰水，樱木清醒了，睁大眼睛蹬着流川。  
流川没有理会，把他的双腿打开，开始动作，“你现在要跟我讲应不应该？”  
樱木的咒骂出了口变成了意味不明的呻吟。流川伏在他的身上，对着他的乳首舔舐啃咬了一阵，起身准备吻他。

“起床了流川！”身子被人不断踢着，流川睁开眼。樱木已经拉开窗帘，早晨八点的天空蔚蓝。他转过头看到樱木正在穿衣服，回味着樱木老师的身体，嘴角露出笑容。  
两人在酒店楼下领到早餐，跑步前往街头篮球比赛现场。  
“比赛已经开始了。”两人穿过拥挤的人群。  
“让你八点才起！”樱木在台阶找到空位，示意流川坐在旁边，从包里掏出两人的早餐。  
“这两人值得注意，他们可能会留到最后。”流川的视线被篮球架下的一个蓝发青年和一个黄发青年紧凑的动作吸引了，“他们知道今天有风，投球的时候有意识地调整了姿势。尤其是蓝头发那个，他投的球几乎没有偏离。”  
“黄毛的手气也正旺，动作相当流畅！”  
“不好意思……请问可以借过一下吗？”两人抬头看到一位浅蓝色头发的男生，侧了侧身让他过去，对方鞠躬道谢。  
“流川你看到了吗？他怀里抱了小狗哎！我以后也想养一只狗。”  
“你想养什么狗？”  
“阿拉斯加犬吧。”  
“不错的选择。”  
场上的蓝发青年看到浅蓝色头发的朋友来了，趁比赛休息时间走到场边笑着跟他聊了起来。  
“桐皇学园的青峰大辉。虽然他的‘无定式’很有名，但仔细观察会发现他的姿势，比如走位，从始至终都很准。”流川盯着手机若有所思。  
“表面上看是没有约束，实际上还是长期认真踏实练习的结果。”樱木也用手比划着青峰刚才的动作。  
比赛结束，流川叫住了正在收拾背包的青峰。“打得不错。”  
“谢了。等等，我知道你们……”  
“火神大我没有来吗？”樱木问。  
“他这两周在洛杉矶的篮球训练营。”  
“这样。总之很高兴见到你们，这场比赛来得真值。”  
“一样。”

“很想和他俩2 on 2啊。”樱木咬着果蔬汁饮料的吸管。  
“以后还有很多机会。”流川划着手机。  
“你在看导航吗？”  
“我想找一家书店。”  
“书店？”樱木跟着流川进了路边一家连锁书店，两人进入电梯，流川按下5。  
“5？这里写着体育在6层。”  
“我要找一本其它主题的书。”流川的眼神扫着书架，很快就翻出他想要的书。  
“濒死体验？”樱木把头凑到封面前，又看了看他正在读的那一页，“‘人在往生之际，首先会经历隧道、亮光、花海等的第一度濒死经验。’这些你都看到过吗？”  
“看到过完全一样的。”  
“然后你看到你死了？”  
“对。”  
樱木不说话了，过了几分钟才说“我从来没有想过这种问题。”  
“你的表情真难看。”流川刚想抬起手，两人的手机同时震动了起来。“我姐把咱俩拉进了群，问咱们几点跟她一起吃饭。你怎么有她的好友？”  
“我俩一起在医院探望过你，你忘了？”  
“忘了。”  
“她发了一家火锅店，咱们查查地铁怎么去吧。”

“樱木君！好久不见！”树把电脑包放在椅子上，拥抱了樱木，“上午的街头篮球比赛怎么样？”  
“非常精彩，我觉得自己能看到那些比赛真的太幸运了！”  
“跟你们平时的训练差不多吗？”  
“有共同点也有不同点。街头篮球看起来更灵活，要考虑的更多，不过我能看出也是需要训练的。”  
“原来是这样。枫，你没有什么想说的吗？”  
“没有。”  
“还是养成主动表达的习惯比较好，不论是喜欢，还是需求。不然去了美国会很被动的，我就吃过这方面的亏。”  
“我有主动表达。”  
“不能只跟我啊，你以后会遇到很多人的。樱木君呢，平时都喜欢什么？”

树君啊，我喜欢篮球，喜欢打游戏，喜欢吃美食和做美食。  
喜欢阿拉斯加犬，喜欢躺在草地上望着天空睡着，喜欢自己闪耀的样子受人瞩目的感觉。  
还喜欢你的弟弟……我彻底迷上了他专注的动作和表情。从他的身上，我看到的是原始而纯净的美。  
我想要和这样的人成为一辈子的对手。  
其实搭档更好，因为当对手会被他认真的样子吓到，还很有可能会被他打败，哈哈。  
你明白的，这些全都不是说谎。


	11. 抓紧我，打倒我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑还是不能太久不填，不然之前的剧情都要忘光了- -！

“今日的一百次投篮达成！打倒狐狸！”樱木握拳，弯腰捡起薄外套穿上。  
工作日清晨的小公园里没有其他人。小公园是昨天晚上樱木下了地铁看错导航，不小心拐进一条小路发现的。回酒店的地铁列车突然变速，樱木来不及扶稳，重重地跌在流川的胸口。  
“抓紧我，”流川伸过手拉住了他，“打倒我。”

“投完了？”流川从篮下走过来，放下便利店的塑料袋，拿起球拍了拍，“注意日积月累培养运用肌肉的意识。”  
“刚才有几个地方可以投得更完美的，可恶！我还是缺乏练习啊。”  
“能意识到也是进步。”  
“我可早就意识到了！只是刚才又想起来了而已。”樱木紧握着的双手放松了下来。  
“你又在紧张。”流川接过球投自己投了起来——三投零中。  
“所以是谁在紧张？”樱木捡起球。  
流川扭头望着绿树掩映的摩天大楼。“休学手续办好了，我下个月去洛杉矶。”  
球从樱木手中滑落到地上，越滚越远。  
“篮球部少你一个不少。反正你高一就一直说着要去了，烦死了。”樱木跑过去捡起球，胡乱塞到袋子里，大步往公园大门走去。  
“樱木！”流川追着喊道。  
“我希望我下次在新闻上看见你，不要是你滥用药物死在哪家酒店里！”  
“我想和你一直保持联系。”流川追了上去，“我已经见过自己可能的死法，所以我发誓那样的事情不会在现在这个我身上发生。我想让你来监督我，如果你发现我到了美国就为所欲为，我允许你第一个飞过来揍我。机票我来报销，你把我揍得下不了床都可以。”看到樱木嘴角动了动，他伸出手：“跟我去一个地方。”

两人走出公园，走进附近一栋摩天大楼。流川按下6层，出了电梯后径直走到左手边一间办公室敲了敲门。  
“渡边老师。”  
“是流川呀！从神奈川专程过来。”渡边老师站了起来，“之前咱们讨论的选校清单我已经打印好了。”  
流川拿起签字笔浏览着协议，樱木凑近了看。杜克大学，加州大学洛杉矶分校，南加州大学，旧金山大学，加州大学长滩分校……“都是加州的啊。”  
“哦对了，渡边老师，这是我的朋友樱木。”  
“樱木君你好，你跟流川君是同一所高中在读吗？你对未来有什么想法呢？”  
“嗯，这个，”樱木抓着脑袋，“暂时还没有什么想法……”  
“不论是求职还是考大学，都建议尽早规划。”  
“你说的大道理我都知道哎！我就是不知道我想做什么才无法规划。”  
“樱木君做过性格测试和人格测试吗？”  
“这个还没有……我可以做吗？”

从写字楼出来，两人买了雪糕坐在树荫下，看着街边的人群来了又去。  
“我是ENFP哎。”樱木不断伸着舌头舔雪糕，“狐狸你是什么？”  
“我很多年没测了，上次测出来好像是ISTJ。”  
“啊？不会吧！咱们正好是相反的。怎么可能！”  
“免费的不一定准，我也有可能记错。这些东西不能全信。而且，你喜欢做什么事，你喜欢什么人，这些感受是你自己很清楚的，不需要测试。”流川突然转过头望着远方，“你想过自己十年后，二十年后的样子吗？”  
“啊？没仔细想过啊。”樱木刚想说“你怎么突然变得这么爱思考人生了”，眼前浮现出对面的人在书架前垂下双眼说“我看到自己跳桥的场景”，硬是吞了回去。稍微想了一下没有身边之人的生活，他也转过头不说话了。  
“想到什么了？”  
“你别消失。”  
“我不消失，”流川走到樱木面前，任由他把红头埋在自己胸口呜咽，“抓紧我。”

樱木哼着歌提着巧克力回到公寓的时候，洋平正蹲在他家门口喝第二罐啤酒。“你迟到半个小时了。”  
“抱歉抱歉，被那只狐狸耽搁了。”樱木摸出钥匙开门，“他在我包里乱塞了很多东西，我俩分了好久。”  
“你俩玩得开心吗？虽然我已经看出来了。”洋平跟着樱木进了家门，举着一排汽水放进冰箱，“阿姨让我给你多带点汽水，夏天很容易缺水。”  
“特别开心，替我谢谢阿姨！我也给她带了纪念品。”樱木拿起背包把东西倒在桌上。  
几大盒点心下是一个深灰色的移动硬盘。洋平拿起来仔细看了看，“哟，最新的视频吗？”  
“并不是！”樱木伸过手来抢走了硬盘放在柜子上，“那是狐狸给我的，说是他自己精心收藏的篮球视频，我还没有看。”  
“这样啊，那得仔细查看一下。”洋平拿起硬盘准备开电脑，“我可以吗？”  
“随意，你先帮我鉴别一下吧。”樱木端着巧克力打开冰箱门，“洋平，生巧你要香槟味还是牛奶味？我已经吃过了，我比较喜欢白巧克力味，但是狐狸竟然说抹茶味最好吃！”  
“啊，我都可以了，我不想给你压力，你随机给我就行。”洋平浏览着硬盘里的文件，“哇，都是分好类别重命名后放在文件夹里的，而且都是高清……这得下载多久啊……”  
“哦对了，”樱木凑过头注视着满屏的文件，“我仔细想了想，决定申请美国的本科了。”  
“哦？下定决心了？”洋平扭过头去注视着换衣服的樱木，晴空下的身躯散发着比平时更多的力量。  
“我不知道我能不能申请到，我也不知道要学多少门课程，我甚至都还没开始看托福和SAT，但是，我确实是要准备了。”


	12. 原来从2025到2026也不过是一瞬间的事

樱木盯着书桌上的日历。11月的日光市层林尽染，伊吕波山道蜿蜒其中。第一次读《头文字D》漫画时，他的所有注意力都被藤原拓海突破常规的车技吸引；之后再看动画，他却越来越注意到那个叫高桥凉介的男人——有过多少赛车和生活的阅历，才能在心里构建出那个宏大的梦想。  
他摇了摇头，把11月那一页翻了过去。眼前的景色变成了12月的丸之内浪漫香槟金树步道，19号在几个星期前被圈了起来。  
上周五刚刷出最新的托福成绩，周六一大早，他就坐上了去东京的列车。在丸之内早高峰的人流里艰难穿梭着，他进入一栋写字楼，对着渡边老师的办公室敲了敲门。  
“啊！樱木君又远道而来了。”渡边老师抬起头，推了推金边眼镜，眼神从电脑屏幕移到红发青年身上。他把烟头按在烟灰缸里，拿起马克杯喝了口果茶，望着窗边沐浴着阳光的绿萝。“喜欢加州的樱木君。”  
“诶？”  
“加州的竞争非常激烈。虽然你的托福已经达到了平均水平，你的绩点和SAT还不太有优势。”  
“如果明年没有录取，我会比狐狸晚一年入学吗？”  
“倒是不会没有录取，能不能同一年入学要看他的课程衔接。如果他要读第四年高中，你们还是同一年入读本科。不论如何，如果你想和他同一所学校，比较有把握的策略就是再刷SAT，尽管你现在的成绩也够用。”  
“嗯。”樱木稍微松了一口气。  
“我觉得你们能去一所学校会非常好。留学生出现心理问题的概率比大家普遍想得都高。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。除了全英文授课、语言不通容易导致焦虑，人际关系圈也容易给他们带来很大压力。留学生主要从四个群体中获得社会支持，主要支持还是家人，其次才是本国朋友、教学教务人员和非本国的朋友。”  
“啊……”  
“所以，这是我觉得有必要提醒你俩的部分。我要特别指出，这个家人是功能上的，而非定义上的。我说清楚了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“好，那咱们再确定一下接下来要做的课外活动吧。你能不能给我讲讲，你是为什么喜欢上篮球的呢？篮球对你意味着什么呢？你知道招生委员会也问你这些问题的。”  
“啊好的，我可以跟您分享。篮球对我意味着一切。我的爱好，我的事业，我的生命。”  
樱木不停地讲了一个多小时。渡边老师时不时点点头，在电脑里敲字。右下角的图标闪了起来，他点开聊天对话框。  
[不接电话]  
[我得晚到半小时，我在见学生，你到了先点菜吧]  
[哪个学生啊，专门挑饭点来]  
[樱木，其实是我俩聊得有点多]  
[那个小可爱]  
[他整个人身上都闪烁着梦想的光辉。而我大概只是个会一直苟且下去的普通人吧]  
[你又抽风了，打你。你也知道他这样的人100个里也未必有1个。而且能够见到这样的人，被这样的人启发，不也是很幸运吗！]  
[哦。也是]  
“渡边老师？那我就先回去了？我要赶车。”樱木起身。  
“嗯，今天差不多就先这样吧，有问题你再邮件我。”渡边老师拿起外套穿上，“一起下去吧，我也要去餐厅了。”  
目送樱木进了地铁站，他抓了抓头发，掏出万宝路，对着街边的红绿灯狠狠地吸了起来。

从镰仓高校前站出来，樱木掏出手机开始发语音。  
“洋平！你已经开始吃饭了吗？”  
“还没呢，花道，正好刚忙完店里的事情。你回来了？一起吃吗？”  
“好，咱们去学校附近那家新开的烤肉店吧！”  
“嗯，你先点几个菜。”  
洋平赶到烤肉店的时候，樱木已经拿起夹子翻动牛肉了。  
“考试的事情跟老师确定了吗？”  
“确定了。SAT还得再往高刷一刷。当然圣诞节我还是想出去玩！我只是需要做好计划。”  
“适度的放松也是很重要的。”看到樱木的手机屏幕不断亮起，他问道，“不看一下吗？”  
“不看。重要的人我设的都是特别的铃声。你能相信吗！上周五放学的时候，隔壁学校有个学长跟我表白了。肯定是他来骚扰我，我看他就欠我收拾。”  
“哦？就是我早走去打工的那天？你怎么回复他的？”  
“我说，首先，我不是对LGBT群体有什么偏见，相反我是非常支持他们的，所以我希望你别误会。但是，我已经有了喜欢的人。所以，谢谢你的喜欢，但我希望我们不要更进一步了。”  
洋平稍微张大了嘴，“花道，不知道你自己发现了没。”  
“什么？”  
“你是容易被男生和女生都喜欢的类型，但更容易被男生喜欢。”  
“！”樱木握着筷子的手一抖，筷子里的肉掉到桌上。  
“打起架来你是很凶的，这不用怀疑，但你的性格没有侵略性。”洋平笑了笑。  
“喔，”樱木嚼着烤肉，“那你觉得这样好吗？”  
“我是这样想的。我觉得人形成一种性格都是环境长期影响的结果，没必要把自己限定在一些社会观念里来生活。比如你妈，你爸去世后她也没少被人议论，但是她也一个人经营了生意，不也是过得很好，让你健康成长起来了。至于你喜欢的流川，能有这样一位灵魂伴侣很难得，性别是沟通中最不重要的因素。比如说，我记得特别清楚的是你们友谊赛里那次交换眼神后一秒就传球，对方真的是措手不及。”  
“是吧！我们刷的一下就从刺猬头那里绕过去了。”  
“嗯，然后不打篮球的时候你俩也蛮聊得来的。”  
“我们能聊的话题真的太多了，小时候的记忆啊，喜欢的人是什么样的啊。”  
“都是很珍贵的时光。美国12月也快期末了吧，不知道最近他过得怎么样。”  
“我给你看他发的照片，”樱木拿起手机坐到洋平旁边，“今天他应该还没醒，不过假如他哪天想要消失，那可没门，他到哪我都要把他找出来！”  
洋平划着手机主页。倒计时的标题是狐狸图标和飞机落地图标，倒计时是19天。“你会去机场接他吗？”  
“不去！”  
“这是怎么说？我以为他看到你去的话会很开心？毕竟8月的时候就是，虽然别人可能看不出来。”  
“我不想看他那个越来越得意的样子！我连SAT都还没刷出来！”  
“那你想看到他不开心、抑郁低落的样子咯？”  
“……”樱木突然想起渡边老师跟他说的心理问题，“倒也不是那个意思。我是说，我完全不是那个意思！”  
洋平微笑着喝了一口米酒，“花道，你不必强迫自己去做什么，遵循你内心就好！不论你做什么决定，我都支持你，你知道的。”


	13. 奇妙夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情节过渡的一章。  
> 并不想仔细展开的、12之后的前情提要：流川回到日本后，参与了樱木军团在樱木家的圣诞party。大家打了一晚上游戏，等军团的大家走了以后，流川提出跟樱木对战。樱木以微弱的比分输了，流川提出12月31日的晚上想和他一起过新年，并说了自己想要的生日礼物：和他玩18禁。樱木皱了皱眉头，第一次在他心里是特别重要的；但是听着觉得很好玩，也能满足自己的生理欲望，而且新年夜本来也就是安排跟流川一起过的，关键是流川在他心里就是那个人（THE one），想了想就答应了——即使他准备的时候还是不太习惯……  
> ——————  
> 这几天实在是太热了，嫌开车麻烦的我都忍不住开车了- -

樱木刚在玄关穿好大衣和短靴，就听到门口的鸣笛声。他提着红酒走出家门，熟悉的人在车窗探出头来，把他拉了过去，在他脸上亲了一口。“不用带礼物也可以的。”  
“本大爷愿意！不能让你白给我礼物吧。”樱木拉开车门坐在副驾驶，伸长胳膊想把酒放在后座，发现后座已经堆满了好几个礼盒。“哪个是给我的？”  
“一会儿就知道了。”流川打开导航，把手机放在支架上。  
车子在高速路上行驶了一阵子，拐下桥进入市区，沿路是精心布置的灯饰和喧闹的人群。  
“这是第三个没有和爸妈一起过的新年了。”流川拿了几件礼物，锁好车子，拉开街边一栋高级公寓的门，按下电梯按钮。  
“他们在哪？”樱木从他手中接过几件礼物。  
“爸爸去亚特兰大出差，妈妈在阿根廷和朋友们度假。”流川拧动钥匙开门。

“喔。”樱木环视客厅，光线给人高雅的感觉，毫无住过的痕迹，“真是像酒店房间一样啊。”  
“平时并不来这里，”流川示意樱木在沙发上坐下，“既然来了酒店，就做点酒店的事情吧。”他坐上沙发，用双腿把樱木固定住，抬起他的双臂把大衣脱下，一副健美的身躯完全地呈现在他眼前。  
“你要求的，里面什么都不穿……”看着流川的视线在他的身体上游移，樱木稍微扭过了头。  
“因为给你买了新衣服。”流川伸手去够茶几上的礼盒，拿出一条黑色皮质紧身短裤。“喜欢吗？”他伸手把樱木的头轻轻扭了回来，用手背触碰着他通红的脸颊。“已经洗过了，穿上试试。”  
“真是不知道你在美国学了什么了不得的东西……”樱木穿上短裤站了起来，照了照卧室门口的镜子。忙于考试的这几个月，篮球训练和有针对性的强化训练也没落下，他全身的肌肉愈发紧致。“这么合身。”他刚侧过身子欣赏着自己的腰臀曲线，突然在镜子里看到一只手伸过来。还没来得及反应，那只手便朝着他的臀部拍打了一下，敏感的身体让他叫出声。  
“声音和手感都美妙极了，”流川在另半边也补了一下。  
“你疯啦！”樱木伸手去摸，发现刚才只是声音很响，打上去完全不痛，内心感慨现在的裤子厂家有点厉害。  
“饿不饿？”流川的手从樱木的臀部移到他起伏的腹肌。腹肌还没习惯陌生的抚摸，微微颤抖着。  
“还行，我中午专门多吃了点。”  
“好。”流川脱了外套。“对了，”他打开衣柜拿出一条皮质项圈。“可以吗？”  
樱木在镜子里看着流川手上的项圈。项圈前面的圆环上挂着两条铁链，铁链的另一端是橡胶乳夹。确实是之前流川分享给他的视频里见过的，这种程度的话，大概不会很痛吧……  
“不愿意就拒绝我，不要有压力。虽然是我的提议，但首先是尊重你的意愿……”  
“没什么不愿意的，”樱木接过项圈自己戴上，“把你的愿望实现吧，就现在。”  
流川笑着锁上了卧室门。

“在想什么？”流川看着脱掉浴衣，仰着脖子躺在床上的樱木。“我猜你在想SAT，或者我读不读第四年？或者一会儿疼不疼？”  
“……”  
“你给自己太大压力了。”流川俯下身子，双臂撑在樱木身旁。  
“那你呢？”樱木清澈的双眼直视着上方的人。  
“我，还好。你白天晚上都跟我聊了很多，加上跟学校里的心理医生谈了几次，我现在已经比较稳定了。”流川侧身从床头柜里摸出套和润滑液。  
“我可以吗？”樱木伸出胳膊。流川点点头，樱木接过套，撕开包装给流川戴上，“那就好。”  
“虽然我不是一个习惯说出自己感谢的人。”流川把润滑液挤在手上，示意樱木稍微抬起身子张开双腿，把润滑液均匀地涂在他的肉穴周围。  
“我懂的，”樱木起身，对着流川的双唇深吻了几秒，“一定很难的。所以我会去找你。”  
“我等不及了。不过你现在先什么都别想，”流川沿着铁链摸到乳夹，夹在樱木的乳首上。听着他轻轻的喘息，他把樱木翻了过去，手指伸进他的密道里搅动着，性器对准他的臀缝拍打着，侧过头对着他的耳边轻声说着，“放松。”

闭上双眼听着自己的心跳，樱木全身都变得敏感了起来。下半身很快感受到了另一种异物的突入，他倒吸了一口气，不断调整着呼吸和肌肉，腿也又往外张了张。听到了樱木的呻吟，感受着樱木有点紧绷的身体，流川一只手轻轻地按着他的肩胛骨，另一只手递给他一个枕头，“咬着会不会比较好？”  
樱木侧过涨红的脸，颤抖着接过枕头。流川听到喊叫声的时候，整个性器都紧紧地嵌了进去，他轻叹了一声，满足地闭上双眼。  
听到樱木的呻吟声减弱了，流川伸过手摘下他的乳夹。有些红肿的乳首，在流川的手指绕着圈挑逗下，愈发挺立了起来，腰肢也跟着轻轻扭动着。流川又握住铁链往自己的方向稍微拉了拉，“要动了。”  
樱木还没来得及出声，下半身剧烈的冲撞就让他全身颤抖起来，自己的性器也热得发胀。他跟着冲撞的节奏扭动着，伸过手想去撸一撸自己。刚想伸手就被流川圈住了手腕，腰身也被流川用另一只手紧握住，他只能难受地大声呻吟。“等一会儿会更爽。”流川俯下身子，手臂沿着锁骨把他牢牢地圈住，亲吻着他的红发，听着他的呻吟逐渐变成了哭腔，便冲撞地更加猛烈，伸出手和他一起大力撸动着，在射出的那一瞬间，带着他的心上人一起冲向愉悦的高潮。

“……”  
流川感觉自己胸肌上的胳膊动了动。“？”  
“几点了……”  
流川拿起手机看了一眼，“22点41。刚才舒服吗？”  
樱木点了几下头。流川打开相机，把身边人睡眼惺忪的样子记录下来。樱木瘫在床上看着他拍，拍完才起身，扶着床打开衣柜。“给我找件衣服，起来吃点东西看会儿电视。”  
流川走过去拿了件白色衬衫，摸了摸他汗湿的后背，“先去洗澡吧。”看着樱木往浴室去的背影，他跟了过去，“我也去。”

“我觉得我其实没那么想看电视。”洗完澡穿着白衬衫的樱木陷在沙发里，一边吃着汉堡一边调小了电视音量。  
“那就别看了，”流川喝了一大口水，挤到他身边，“对了，我要读第四年高中了。”  
“哦。”  
“高中舞会的舞伴，我要预订你。”流川一只手臂勾在樱木肩上。  
“知道了。”樱木继续面无表情地嚼着汉堡。瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，时针指向12的时候，两人不约而同地扭过头跟对方深吻。


	14. 电话性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结的倒数第三章。  
> 12之后的前情提要：  
> 一年过得很快。樱木刷出了SAT的目标分数，和第四年的流川一起提交申请，两人收到了加州不同城市的录取。

樱木掏口袋找家门钥匙的时候，瞥见门口有个小快递盒。进门拆开一看，他哼了一声：“我就知道不是晴子小姐寄给我的东京零食大礼包！”  
盯着包装盒上写着的Anal Vibrator，他取出内容物，洗干净放在床头柜上。傍晚的卧室只有电脑屏幕亮着，学弟分享给他的毕业典礼高清视频已经下载完成。一束阳光照在屏幕上，他的视线追随着源头，拉开百叶窗望着远处的夕阳发呆。“这个场景我怎么这么熟悉？”他自言自语着走到厨房，打开冰箱门拿出一罐朝日啤酒，一边哼着歌一边畅饮起来。  
门铃突然响了。他撞到餐桌大叫一声，快步跑进卧室，把跳蛋塞进抽屉里，“来了！”  
“怎么那么大声音？没撞到吧？”洋平进了门，把水果放在茶几上，打开客厅的灯，“我妈让我给你从店里带了水果。我把灯打开了啊，不开灯对视力不好。”  
“嗯，替我谢谢阿姨！晚饭一起吃？”  
“啊，我晚上还得去酒吧帮忙，不过咱们明天中午可以一起。我先走了。”  
“好。”樱木目送洋平关上门，从桌上拿起刚才一直在震动的手机。未读消息显示99+，他一边起身蒸米一边依次查看消息。  
[樱木学长！我下周要去大阪报到了，你看你明天什么时候方便跟咱们篮球部吃一顿饭吗？我们知道你过几天也要飞美国了，有超级认真地准备礼物给你！]  
[樱木君，我在学妹的毕业典礼照片上看到你了，你还是那么有活力！我今天也开始教育专业第二年的学习啦，今天晚上就把零食寄出去。同学们每天都在提升自己，我也要fighting。也希望你顺利哟！]  
[现在视频吧]  
“你这是没睡还是已经起了。”樱木的语音发了过去。没几分钟，对方便发来了视频邀请。

“最近在做什么？”  
“在洋平妈妈的店里帮忙，还有练球。”  
“按照安西老师给你看过的计划？”  
“嗯。你呢？”  
“有一些毕业手续在办。”  
“哦。”  
“你现在在做什么？”  
“吃饭啊。”樱木把米饭和水煮菜端到摄像头面前。  
”我也想吃，你做给我吃。”  
“本厨子收费很贵的。”  
“我最不缺的就是钱，你也知道。”流川笑了笑，“还是，你想要的是别的？”  
“我是不会被你带跑的。”  
“今天不想phone sex？对了，快递收到了吧？”  
“收到了。我就知道是你这个色狐狸寄来的。”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“我发现你讲话很狡猾！”  
“那晚饭后？”  
“呵呵，好啊，满足你还不容易！我吃完了。”樱木漱了口，起身把手机放在卧室桌子的支架上。他从床头柜抽屉里拿出跳蛋，在摄像头面前晃了晃，整个大床被流川尽收眼底。他跳到床上，“我还没读说明书呢，你这些新潮的东西我没玩过。”  
“我教你。我们先想一个设定。”  
“什么设定？”  
“比如我是篮球运动员，你是体育媒体记者。你刚毕业的时候，没有进到你最想进的ESPN，你难过了很久。但你在另一家媒体写出很多精彩的独家采访，提升了媒体的知名度，在公司里人气大涨。”  
“有意思。我一直觉得我也很适合当个记者。”  
“你和我在一次采访中认识，之后我们很快就同居了。”  
“？？？”  
“我们都是彼此喜欢的类型。但是有个问题：我训练很忙，你也经常去别的城市出差。所以虽然在同一座城市，却和异地没什么区别。我讲明白了吗？”  
“明白了。”  
“那就开始了。”

流川咳了两声，压低声音，“花，你这周已经第三次晚上九点以后回来了。”  
“呃，我要工作的。”  
“你可以不必这么辛苦。”  
“我同意和你同居，不代表我愿意让你像养宠物一样养着我。”  
“我只是想多花点时间跟你在一起。”  
樱木注意到镜头对面的人表情有点销魂，“你在做什么？”  
“我在看着你自慰。替我摸摸你的乳头。就现在，慢一点。”  
樱木变换着角度和力道揉搓着，身体逐渐有了感觉。  
“你的大腿。”  
紧实的肉感让樱木内心狂跳——原来他身体的手感这么不错的！  
“你的那里。”  
听到了樱木的呻吟，对面的人说，“把那个放到你后面。”  
樱木嗯了一声，先挤了润滑液涂在后面，然后慢慢地推了进去，“放进去了。”  
“要开始了。”流川的另一只手拿起另一部手机，对着摄像头展示了遥控用的APP。  
按下开关的那一刻，樱木突然叫出声。  
“更喜欢这个？”流川切换着震动模式，切换时一直把屏幕对着摄像头让樱木看到，“还是这个？”  
“唔嗯……”樱木努力盯着摄像头。他咬着枕头趴在床上，双手撸动着，双腿往外张着，腰不受控制地扭动着，浑浊的白液从前面和后面滴到深色的床单上，让流川尽收眼底，“呜……都喜欢……”  
“以后也想试试吗？”流川调大了震动强度。  
“……嗯……！”  
“我要射了。”  
“我也……”  
“我射了。”流川大口喘着气，“我喜欢你。”  
“我也是……”樱木瘫在床上。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯。我先躺会儿。”  
“你躺。”流川深吸了一口气，起身拉开窗帘，天快亮了。

三个小时后，樱木睡醒了，看到流川还在摄像头里。洗完澡，他站在衣柜面前。  
“你在做什么？”  
“在填表。”  
“我还没想好prom穿什么，”樱木从衣柜里拿出衬衫，在自己身上比划着，“你穿什么？”  
“黑色西装。”  
“那我应该穿白色西装。可是我没有白色西装。”  
“我带你去找我们镇上西装剪得最好的裁缝。”  
“你还想看我穿什么？”  
“裙子。”  
“？？”  
“里面丁字裤。”  
“我想打你！”  
“我想见你。”流川托着下巴盯着屏幕里的人。  
“今天是6月16日。”樱木盯着日历上的圆圈和打印好的行程单。  
“还有三天。”


	15. 3点46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 端午安康！  
> 还是AO3令人安心，我懒得花精力跟lofter审查员玩猜谜游戏。  
> 我总觉得写完前5章这个系列其实就可以结束了。有一点点明白乔纳森诺兰当时弃POI后两季，专心去写西部世界的心情了（捂脸（笑哭（虽然论故事具体程度和人物设定，我还是喜欢POI  
> 本来想说动笔之前还是要多琢磨故事的完整性，但是现在又明白有些事情也是做到某个特定的步骤才更清楚该怎么继续调整的。

流川洗漱完把卧室的窗帘拉上，雨声几乎消失了。他看了一眼手机，3点46，关了灯躺到床上。

那天下午六点，他开着新换的丰田到了机场，直奔到达口盯着大屏幕。刚看到樱木的航班号没多久，樱木就笑着小跑了过来，紧紧地抱住他。  
在扶梯上接过樱木的三个行李箱，流川惊了一下，“装了什么？生活用品不是这里都能买到吗？”  
“那是核心调料。你不做饭，你不懂！”樱木很快就找到了流川的车，拉开车门坐在副驾驶位，刚说完“好困”便倒在了座椅上。  
流川把三个行李箱放进后备箱里，给樱木系上安全带，注视着熟睡的他。指腹轻轻滑过他的脸，有弹性的肌肤手感很好。他在播放列表里划了一阵子，手还是收了回来。导航开始，他的耳畔只剩樱木的呼吸声和雨刷声。  
他想起去年自己刚入学时也是雨天，他爸同事的儿子，一位在同城读生物博士的学长，来机场接他。刚和学长聊了几句，手机就响了。他爸妈刚挂电话，樱木又打来了，他强忍着疲倦耐心回答。  
“真羡慕你。行李能自己拿上楼吗？抱歉没法继续帮你，但是我10点整还要去趟实验室。”  
“剩下的事情我可以自己完成，感谢学长送我。”流川打开后备箱拿出行李，“学长为什么羡慕我？为什么周六这么晚还要去实验室？”  
学长微笑着朝他挥了挥手，什么都没说，发动了车子。几个月后，流川在论坛上看到本校某博士第五年学生跳桥的消息。他点进去看到那个雨夜坐在驾驶座上的人，想起他微笑着欲言又止的样子，大脑一片空白。

“到你家了，快起来，回去再睡！”樱木摇着流川的身体。  
流川睁开眼，发现自己已经把车子停在自家院子里。“你睡醒了？”  
“当然没有，我一会儿还要继续睡，这样才能倒时差。”樱木环视着流川家的别墅，“你爸妈这是又不在？”  
“嗯。”流川停好车，开了门。樱木放好行李洗漱完，便脱衣服睡了。流川把樱木的书包拿到书房，从包里拿出证件和新生宣传页。他拿了荧光笔，把重要的日期一一圈住。圈完日期，他又去樱木的裤子口袋里掏手机，把自己的充电器拿来充电。手机提醒输入开机密码，他想了几秒，输入0101，成功解锁。他刚准备查看几十条未读消息和未接来电，就有电话打进来。备注显示的是洋平，他点了绿键。  
“喂，我是流川。樱木已经到我家了，正在倒时差。”  
“好的，那我就放心了，辛苦。”  
“嗯。等他醒了我让他回复你。你也辛苦，早点休息。”  
刚放下樱木的手机，他自己的手机也开始震动了。他关了卧室的门，走到书房。  
“喂，姐，我刚把花接回来。”  
“樱木君已经睡啦？”  
“嗯，他飞了十几个小时很累的。”  
“他8月就要秋季入学了对吧，orientation那些事项你都帮他检查好。”  
“那些还不是很着急，我到时候会带他一项项都办好的。”  
“怎么不着急，月底该选课和提交疫苗表了吧。你看截止日期了吗？”  
“我这两天帮他看看。”  
“我就记得这两件事挺重要的，你盯着他办好。”  
“我办事情很靠谱的。”  
“哦？”  
“真的。有问题我再问你吧。”  
“那好，不早了，早点休息吧。”  
“你也是。”  
流川放下电话后又看了一会儿电脑。洗漱完他回到卧室，脱了衣服躺在床上，把被子往自己的方向揪了揪。听着樱木微微的鼾声，流川注视着他的眉眼，右手在被子底下轻轻地握住了他的右手，感受着他的温度，自己的身体也逐渐暖了起来。

第二天流川醒来的时候，已经10点半了。樱木正在关了门的窗台上打电话，他的背后是雨后清澈的蓝天。  
“洋平，我在狐狸家呢。刚发了几张照片给你。”  
“看到了，流川呢？”  
“嗯？他还没醒呢。”樱木扭头，“可是他刚才好像被我吵醒了呢哈哈。不管了，现在都快中午了。”  
“他昨天睡得很晚，他应该多睡一会儿。”  
“什么？你怎么知道？哦，我明白了，昨天晚上我睡了以后你给他打电话了对不对？可是那时候都一两点了吧？”  
“嗯。你这几个星期先熟悉熟悉环境，把清单上的事情办好，不确定的问一问流川，找学校确认好。”  
“喔，我知道啦。不过我这两天首先要做的是买舞会要穿的衣服！”  
“穿上了拍给我看一看。”  
“那必须的！”  
窗台的门打开了。樱木扭头，流川扔了一件外套过来，他单手轻松接住。  
“把外套穿上，白天挺冷的。中午去购物中心吃，吃完去买衣服。”


	16. 一年半后

樱木登上了外语系教学楼的天台。脚下是空旷的花园和十字路口——大二上学期的圣诞假期刚刚开始。  
他掏出手机，在拨号界面输了几个数字。手指停在绿键上，按下的却是后退键。重复了几次，他还是输入了那个号码，使劲按下了绿键。  
“……嗨，这里是大学生精神健康支持中心，假期快乐！我有什么可以帮到你的？根据相关规定，你的通话内容将完全被保密。”话筒传来有活力的男声。  
“嗨，我是一名大二的学生，你可以叫我S。我在洗手间的门上看到了你们贴的电话号码……我需要一点帮助。”  
“没问题，S同学，跟我说说你遇到了什么困难。”  
“我正在一段异地的关系里，你可以叫他R。上个月，我申请了转学去他的城市。可是这个学期我的绩点下降了，现在想来是我开学前两周选课的时候不仔细，没有把平时成绩都搞好，期末只拿了B。”樱木找了个角落蹲了下来，“如果因为绩点转不了学的话，我真的不知道该怎么办。”  
“听起来转学对于S同学你来说是件非常重要的事情。”  
“是啊，跟我不熟的朋友可能觉得我每天都没心没肺的，可是我心里是那么不想失去珍贵的东西。”他从包里掏出纸巾，“他对我很好，非常好，世界上第一的好。只要我说一句我想他，他的时间也方便，他会开两个小时的车来找我。……我喜欢花，他也知道，他每次来找我都会带上一束他找店家精心搭配的花，到客厅插在他送的花瓶里。花瓶是他去芬兰参加国际学生交流活动的时候买的，形状很特别，有光照过去的时候很漂亮。”  
手机震了起来，显示有新消息。他划了过去，锁了屏，继续抬起头望着深蓝的天空。  
“插好花，我们会一起吃饭，吃完他会让我到床上，他会抱着我，进入我，狠狠地干我。他会一边给我擦眼泪一边亲我，一遍遍地跟我说‘会好的’。”  
手机又开始震动。他骂了一句，把状态调成静音。  
“抱歉。其实我每次都很感动，可是我知道他跟我的成长经历不一样，有些时候我并不觉得他能理解我。就比如说打篮球吧，我发现这个商业系统的运作，这些利益的分配，真的挺复杂的，不是我一个外国学生的力量能理解的。我不能说我看到这些事情，我还能跟没看到过一样。可是他看到这些，他还可以纯粹地热爱。你看，你不觉得人都是孤独的吗？”  
“S同学，一个人完全理解另一个人是不太可能的。能无条件地陪着对方，往往就是最大的支持。……关于打篮球，我觉得既然你也是热爱的，不妨问一问你心里的感受，看看自己能坚持多久就坚持多久。关于R同学，因为你们现在不在彼此身边，所以也许你看到的并不是他的全部。”  
“哎，那倒也是。虽然他一般不会直接说出来……”

挂电话的时候，樱木才反应过来他竟然和对方聊了一个多小时。打开新消息准备仔细查看，马上有新的电话打进来。  
“干嘛，狐狸。”  
“刚才怎么一直占线。”  
“我刚才有事。”  
“开一下门，我到你宿舍楼下了。”  
“谁让你现在过来的！我不在宿舍。”  
“你在哪，我去找你。”  
“……外语系的楼。”  
“为什么是那里？”  
“这里没有别人。”  
“你到没人的地方干嘛。”  
“这个我会解释的。”  
没几分钟，熟悉的车停在楼下。樱木跑了过去，拉开车门坐在副驾驶，一句话都没说。流川盯着樱木的侧脸看，刚伸出手想摸一下他的眼袋，手却被轻轻拿开了。  
“回去再说，我会忍不住的。”  
“我也是。”  
回宿舍的路上，流川想起高中毕业舞会那晚。两个女生悄悄地问流川，他那位穿着白色西装的舞伴是谁。两人从舞池跳到户外的花园，在缠绕着彩灯的亭子里搂着对方。  
“确认一下，你知道prom结束后的流程？”  
“Make love呗，不然我跑半个地球干嘛？”樱木轻轻捏着流川的脸，“我受不了video sex了。但是回家再说，我会忍不住的。”  
思绪回到现在，流川盯着身旁的人。他的情绪从来就全写在脸上：一束花和一场赢球能让他点亮一整天，一个B和队友的分别会让他难过几小时。而现在，他脸上的是他从未呈现过的部分。在车位倒车的时候，流川耳畔只剩下心脏的跳动声。

刚关上宿舍门，两人就亲到床上。  
“发生什么了？告诉我。”流川一边轻咬着樱木的耳朵，一边朝他低语。  
“说来话长了……”樱木的双唇被流川时不时地亲吻着，前面被流川的右手撸动着，乳头被流川用左手使劲玩弄着，后面也被流川有节奏地顶弄着。  
“详细说说。”流川空出左手去抓樱木的脚腕，“集中精力，别乱动。”  
“现在不行！……嗯！……”  
“那好。嘴上说不出来就用身体回复吧。”  
感觉到下半身被捅得更猛烈了，樱木大口喘着气，颤抖着和流川一起射了出去。“再来……”

清晨的阳光透过纱帘打在樱木赤裸的肉体上。流川捏了捏自己，确认不是在做梦。他轻抚着樱木的脊背，拉起他的手亲吻，伸手从包里掏出笔记本电脑，打开报告开始写结论。  
樱木醒来的时候，摸了摸眼睛上敷着的凉毛巾。  
“醒了？”流川合上电脑，“正好我的报告也差不多写完了。”  
樱木起身去洗手间，传来一阵惨叫，流川下了床过去查看。  
“你是不是很讨厌我这样。”樱木用手指按着眼袋。  
“不会。”流川圈住他的腰，“我觉得这样的你很真实。”他从口袋里掏出一罐药膏，用手沾了一点往他的眼周涂抹，“别乱动。”  
“我昨天打了心理热线。”  
“和对方说了什么？”  
“我觉得很孤独。”  
“如果你觉得我有不理解你的地方，我们可以沟通。”流川沿着樱木的腰摸到他的臀部和大腿。  
“我没有不信任你的意思！”  
“我知道你不是那个意思。”  
“我只是觉得，你生下来就什么都有。”  
“笨蛋，”流川把樱木的下巴稍微扭向自己，注视着他的双眼，“就算我有很多，我也像所有人一样，得去找对我来说最珍贵的东西。”  
“你找到了吗？”  
“当然。”流川对准樱木的脖子轻轻咬了一口，重新把他按倒在床上。

“你说过，你想开一家餐厅。”  
流川把手指伸进樱木的头发里梳理着。他的眼袋已经消掉了，不过脖子上和锁骨周围又多了几个咬痕。  
“我们可以一起开。”  
樱木闭着眼嗯了一声。  
“我可以去商学院读个学位。”  
樱木点了点头。  
“然后把我们的照片挂满一面墙。你觉得呢？”  
樱木用力把流川按倒，从床边拿起手机按下快门。  
“这种的不许挂出去！这是我自己的宝物。”


	17. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X years later.  
> Edited a bit since posted.

“你知道我为什么想开这家餐厅吗？”樱木写好贺卡挂在圣诞树上，抬起头望着正在装饰彩灯的流川。  
“为什么？”流川挂好最后一条彩灯，从梯子上下来，打开樱木的贺卡。  
“小时候我妈经常带我去一家甜品店。店主跟我妈从小就认识，她不仅每次推出新品都让我试吃，还给我讲了很多人生的道理。我小时候当然不懂，但是长大了回想起来，很想把那种家庭一样的温暖感觉带给大家。”  
“嗯，很厉害。”流川把贺卡上的字读了出来，“[新的一年希望枫和我都身体健康]。我感受到了。”  
“你竟然读出来！！对了，我们会有圣诞限定吗？”  
“想要什么？”  
“红丝绒蛋糕！”  
“好，我去跟他们说。”  
“你的贺卡挂在哪里了？”  
“这里”，流川绕到了树的对面，拿下来递给樱木看。  
“你……”樱木的手停住了。  
“怎么？有什么问题吗？”  
“……没有！”樱木突然合上贺卡，把它挂在自己的贺卡旁边。“这个圣诞球我很喜欢，我要装到家里的树上，咱们家里怎么没有！”他把一个装饰着金黄色花纹的天蓝色圣诞球从树上扯了下来，装进大衣口袋。  
“那是我的母校今天上午刚寄过来的。”  
“你们学校就喜欢搞这些华丽的东西！现在回去吗？”  
“嗯。”

两人绕到了餐厅后门，流川前几天刚洗过的纯黑色奔驰GLE在门口闪着光。他先坐进车里打开了后备箱，樱木把圣诞球放在装着折叠圣诞树的大箱子里，随后坐进副驾。他说着“今天天气这么好”按开了车窗，微风吹起了流川的头发，露出他清晰的眉眼。流川眯起眼去看旁边的人，明媚的阳光穿过了他的红发，他的眼神没法从他脸上移开，说了句“你刚才紧张什么”就侧过身子亲了上去。樱木等双唇被亲肿了才把他轻轻往外推了推，用自己的左手握上了他的右手，“回家再说。”  
南加州的树叶是常绿的，天空也不会下雪。看到街边店铺摆出精心装饰的圣诞树，听到超市开始播放圣诞歌曲合辑，樱木才去查看手机上的日历，才突然发觉又到了一年的12月。  
他正望着路边闪过的店铺出神，手机突然震动了。  
“你有新的消息。”流川盯着他的口袋。  
“听到了，”樱木掏出手机划了一下消息框，“一会儿再看。”  
“现在看吧，回去还有回去的事。”  
“好吧。”他解锁了屏幕，“诶，小三和女朋友来洛杉矶过圣诞了，他们明天想跟咱们吃顿饭。你明天有什么安排吗？”  
“准备和你在家里待着，没有别的安排。”  
“那我回复他们？地点选哪里好啊。”  
“让他选吧，他是专家。”  
“嗯好的，回复了~”  
“咱们上次见他是什么时候？”  
“大学刚毕业吧，东海岸还是离得太远了。离大学已经过去多少年来着……”樱木扳着手指，“十四年了。那我认识你已经十七年了。你敢相信吗！”  
“认识十七年，交往多少年？”  
“嗯……十一年？”  
“十二年吧，你开了两个小时的车来学校找我，我们一起去圣塔莫妮卡码头看日出那次。”  
“啊，我记成万圣节去你宿舍找你那次了，抱歉……”  
“确实应该是万圣节sex那次，那是正式的。”流川握紧了樱木的手。  
到家后两人一起去停了车。大门刚关上，流川就把圣诞树的箱子扔到一旁，用胯把樱木顶到墙边。  
“我也想要圣诞限定。”闪烁着的眼眸，漆黑得深不见底。樱木感受着对方的鼻息，觉得自己马上要被吸进去了。  
想到自己确实在车上说了“回家再说”，樱木一边说着“好啊”一边主动吻了上去。两人吻进卧室，拉上窗帘，樱木依次脱下外套、帽衫、内衣、长裤和内裤，趴在床上，对着流川露出精瘦的腰身和饱满的臀部。  
“疼的话就喊stop。”流川撕开套戴上，挤出润滑液涂抹在樱木的私处。手指沿着再熟悉不过的密道随意探索着，樱木颤抖着嗯了一声。  
“看不到脸。”流川把他翻了过来，“腿张开。”  
流川从大腿内侧开始亲吻。樱木轻轻呻吟着，很快他的锁骨和乳首也都印上了深浅不一的吻痕。他身上的人眯起眼睛欣赏着自己的作品，双手卡着他的腰，满足地喘着气。  
“看着我。”  
樱木睁开双眼，却聚焦不到眼前的人身上，连集中起精神的力气都没有。流川捧着他绯红的脸颊深吸了一口气，把自己的性器用力全部挺了进去。樱木觉得流川的手比平时更凉，明明今天气温回升了……流川弯下腰紧紧封上了他的双唇，过了几秒突然说了句“我要动了”便对准敏感点开始抽插。樱木扭动着腰身，他放弃了控制自己，腥味在房间里弥漫开来。  
“疼吗？”流川低下头用手擦去樱木眼角的泪水。  
察觉到下半身的动作暂停了，樱木使劲摇了摇头。“别停……”  
“好。”  
有节奏的抽插变成了最后一局赛点阶段尽全力的冲撞。餐厅这几天异常忙碌，流川把积攒的欲望尽兴地射在甜美的密道里。瘫倒之前他一直捧着樱木的脸，大口喘息着一遍遍喊着他的名字。

醒来后樱木看到二十多条未读信息，都是三井找到的餐厅。  
[刚醒。烤肉把我看饿了]  
[女朋友喜欢韩国料理，我最近深受她的影响]  
[安娜吗？还是吉娜？]  
[莉娜]  
[我简直记不清你有过多少个女朋友]  
[哈哈，我跟你还是很不一样的]  
[是哦。有没有莉娜的照片给我看看？]  
[图片][图片][图片]  
[游艇很棒啊。莉娜的身材也太好了，而且她头发的脏橘色跟脸型和妆容都超级合适]  
[是吧！之前是银色，我觉得现在的橘色更辣一些]  
流川走过来了，“在干什么？”  
“小三现在的女朋友。”  
“跟他很合适。”  
他一边回复对方的安排，一边走到厨房盯着几乎空荡的冰箱，找出三四样合适的食材开始给两人做咖喱饭，吩咐流川去电视里找个有圣诞气氛的节目。饭后两人躺在沙发上，樱木对流川说着“谁让你找新闻的，真没创意。”  
他一页页翻着电视节目的清单，最后选定了《跳跃大搜查线》的圣诞特辑。  
“枫，你知道吗？我小时候的理想就是在警视厅当个巡查，骑着最帅气的白摩托把危害社会安全的人都抓起来，给世界带来和平。”  
“坏人们不会怕你的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“即使是一秒就把他们全部打倒，用凶恶的眼神盯着他们，喊着‘去死吧’，也一点也不会吓到他们。我还比你更合适一些。”  
“你自己就应该被抓起来。”樱木抬起腿踢了流川一脚。  
“没错。请逮捕我吧，樱木警官。”流川侧身把樱木推倒在沙发上。  
樱木随便反抗了几下，“樱木警官今天放圣诞假了，放你一马。算你运气好，别让我今天再看见你。”  
“是吗？那么樱木警官偶尔当一回犯人怎么样呢？”流川俯下身子，单手打开沙发下面的柜子，摸出一副手铐把樱木拷上。  
“哼……”  
“这是犯人的惩罚。”流川跨坐在樱木身上，握住他的性器揉搓了几下。樱木刚开始轻轻喘息，身上的那双手突然停下了。他睁开双眼仔细一看，对方正在脱掉睡裤抽出自己的性器。  
“流川警官……”  
“怎么？”  
“能不能再摸摸我……”  
“不能，你是我犯人。”

樱木事后完全想不起来自己最后是怎么被流川抱着洗漱完躺上床的。  
他醒来的时候已经是第二天上午十点多，坐起来的时候发现流川坐在床边玩着手机。  
流川感受到床变轻了，扭过头问了他一句“醒了？”，递了一杯水过来。樱木喝完后流川揉了一把他的头发，给他重新盖好被子，“要再休息一会儿么？。”  
“不要，都快中午了。”樱木踢开被子，“你在和谁聊天？”  
“在确定甜品试吃的活动。过来，我给你按摩一下。”  
“不要。”樱木转过头去。“本来今天想早起玩游戏的，都怪你，现在已经这么晚了。”  
“昨天喊着‘不要停’的不是你吗？下次要不要录下来？”流川轻轻捏了一把樱木的脸，“明天再玩也来得及，玩太多了对视力不好。”流川把他翻了回来，见他没有反抗，双手便开始动作。  
樱木一开始身体还有些紧绷，等流川按摩了几轮后，他已经彻底放松下来躺在流川怀里，抬起手抚摸着他的腹肌。  
“你昨天问我紧张什么。”  
“嗯。”  
“我看到你在贺卡上写了[希望未来花道和我都能一直平安]，我突然想起来你高中那次出事……你跟我讲了你看到的事情，我还是有点害怕。”  
“其实那件事里有一部分我当时没有告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“三十多岁的樱木老师给我看了百科后，我跟他说了我是谁。你一开始不信，我跟你说了几件只有我们知道的事情，你反应过来了。然后你带我回了你家，我们做爱。”  
“？？？”  
“做完你问我要不要留下来吃饭，你会做烤鱼和炒菜给我，我留下了。我跟你说我有重要的事情要做，你跟我说快去做吧，你会等我。你送我到楼下，我们在路口抱了好几分钟。”  
“还有这样一段啊。”  
“所以那个可能性，从那时候已经改变了。我们会一起面对所有的事情。”  
樱木轻轻地哼了一声，起身向浴室走去。流川也站起来跟了过去，双臂环上他的肩膀，“不管哪个世界里你和我发生了什么。”


End file.
